A change in destiny
by prettyinpink987
Summary: Sixth Year, Things are changing. Draco Malfoy's death eater initiation day is coming closer. Things are going great for him until he sees Hermione Granger
1. Things Can Change

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters etc, ect.**

**Note: This is my first story don't be mean just give advice and stuff this is to get the creative wheels turning(: Oh yeah please review(:**

Her heart was pounding so fast and hard that it might just jump right out her chest. Her eyes were cold as ice. Her legs growing weak. The deep pain of her inflamed cuts was becoming to unbearable to go on. She knew that she to keep going on if she wanted to see her friends and another day at Hogwarts…

_12 weeks earlier…_

A very infatuated Hermione Granger threw herself on a bench seat in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Her arms crossed, nostrils flaring, and heart beating hard like a drum when who should pop out of no where but Draco Malfoy.

"_Great if things weren't bad enough that foul being has to come and torment me"_

"Well look at this. Finally has it finally kicked in that you aren't good enough to be here with us pure bloods?" he cackled.

"Actually no the only that will be kicking in is my foot up in your-"

"Whoa there no need for the graphic details besides you wouldn't dare." he said with his cold grey eyes lighting up as he chuckled.

"Oh please do I have to remind you of third year? Now I could be wrong, I know I'm not, but I got you right in the nose and you ran off crying with your two baboons." she reminded him

"Hehehe well I have to admit that was one good punch you nearly broke my nose!" he whispered to make sure no one else would hear.

"_Wait a minute what is going on he hasn't insulted me or anything he must want something; whatever it is I won't do it!" _she thought not being very conspicuous of the fact that she wasn't listening or even knowing that Draco was still talking.

"Umm… Hello are you even listening to me? Hermione?" he asked dazed and confused.

"What?! Oh Sorry I was- Wait what did you call me?" she asked even more confused then Draco

"Hermione. That is your name isn't it?"

"Well yes it is but you've never called me Hermione ever since first year."

"Right well don't get used to it! I thought I would do a mud blood a favor for once!" he shouted at her.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" shouted a voice from across the courtyard.

Hermione and Malfoy both looked up startled. It was none other than Harry Potter.

"Malfoy why don't for once you just do everyone a favor and get lost in the dungeons and stop tormenting the rest of us!" Harry shouted as he ran across the cobblestone ground to his friends and arch enemy.

"Potter why don't you just mind your own business I'm trying to have an adult conversation here." Malfoy argued

"I don't think Hermione would want to even give the time of day the way you've treated her."

" I think Hermi- I mean Granger wants to have this conversation because I've been nothing but polite!"

"Please Her-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! I think Hermione can think for herself and doesn't need to complete babbling idiots answer for her!" Hermione screamed at both of them, while everyone became silent and stared at the scene, as her face turned to red, her eyes cold, and her body trembled. Then she turned around and ran until Harry and Draco were out of sight. She wanted to be angry but she wasn't she felt something maybe the complete opposite but wasn't one hundred percent sure.


	2. A Too Close Encounter

**Disclaimer: again don't any characters etc, etc. Review plaease(:**

* * *

Hermione had ran away from Harry and Malfoy so upset that she just kept walking around the entire school not realizing what time it was. She had been in her own world shutting everyone out so she could think. It had become dark that she couldn't see much but the only few inches of cobblestone the dim light lighted. Then she looked up and could see a mysterious figured who's face was covered but a strange mask it looked like. She felt frightened but a bit safe some how. The figure then started to what looked like glide to her. She felt afraid and cold but safe and warm. There was something she could feel as if there was nothing that could hurt. She wanted to turn and run but she just stood there frozen. The figure started to come closer and closer and as it did Hermione became more frightened for her short life just couldn't look away or barely breathe. Starting to panic not trying to look away and trying to run but it was no use she had no control over her body anymore she knew she was done for when the figure stopped about two inches away from her. Hermione's body trembled as she heard the figure's heart beat calm and soothing. She thought there was nothing else to do but close her eyes and wait for whatever was going to happen

"Granger?" whispered a sweet mid pitched voice,

She got startled and tripped backwards and fell down with a yelp and "humph." She sat on the ground for a few seconds and peeked open her left eye and was about to yell something but a soft hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake everyone in the castle?! Sheesh." He Whispered while offering to help her off the cold, damp ground.

"Malfoy?" She said muffled, his hand still covering her mouth, while ignoring his offer to help her up and un-gluing his hand from her mouth.

"Who else would it be? What are you doing walking the halls at this hour? Dangerous eh."

"I lost track of time after I left the court yard this afternoon."

"Right the courtyard incident.. Yeah I wanted to apologize about that."

"Yes well it's alright I su- Wait your apologizing to me?! Me? The girl you have tormented for six years straight!? Calling me a filthy mud-blood and insulting my friends and what not."

"Hehehehe Well yes is that so hard to believe I mean I can be a good guy sometimes to" he chuckled innocently.

"Actually it is hard to believe considering the past six years.." He cut her off.

"Actually you, for once, are mistaken. It's been five years. I believe I have not once as you have said tormented you this year. Some things change you know. You of all people should know that thin- well people change I mean look at you!"

" What do you mean look at me!? I have not changed one bit since I met you besides you wouldn't even know because we , if you haven't noticed, haven't been the best of friends or friends at all for that matter!" Hermione could feel her blood rising; not in an angry way, she felt funny. Her heart was beating in a rhythm she has never felt. She put her right hand on her cheek, it was hot. How did he notice her changes from a little know it all girl to beautiful smart independent sixteen year old?

" Now, you know you have changed if I, Draco Malfoy, even noticed. That or you are being modest and are secretly cocky and arrogant" He looked at her with what seemed like a grin but Hermione couldn't make it out with the poor lighting.

Well I, I, I am not cocky or arrogant! I think you have mistaken myself with yourself! And I didn't know we were talking about looks here ,anyways, I thought we were talking about personality and such." She said all of this in one breathe while looking out into the courtyard and turning around with Malfoy right behind her and their bodies touched softly. She stumbled back; he caught her. They both felt comfortable being this close for they didn't move an inch.

Draco Malfoy had no idea what he was thinking why he was being drawn to this dirty blooded girl. Something in him had snapped and he put his hand on her cheek which was turning a shade of pink. Malfoy ran a finger through her silky brown hair which used to be a big bush. They both closed their eyes and then Hermione pushed his hand away off of her face and pushed him lightly and started to power walk to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy though just stood there watching her walk away with a confused expression on his face. Something had definitely snapped in him what was he doing? For once he was listening to his heart and hormones at the same time. Which was strange because his heart and hormones rarely agreed on anything. He knew she became beautiful after she hit puberty but she had an excellent head on her shoulders and he was hooked. Malfoy shook his head trying to get Hermione, his arch enemy, out of his mind but it was no use her image was stuck permanently to his mind and he had no problem with it whatsoever.

* * *

"Hermione! Where have you been!? We've been looking for you since you ran off today. You missed dinner and- Are you okay? You looked flustered." Harry babbled when Hermione came walking through the portrait hole.

" Yeah Mione, you look a bit peaky. What has gone on?" Ron Weasley asked as he got up the comfy chair in front of the fire.

"Oh honestly I'm a big girl… but thank you for caring and I just needed to blow off some steam for a few minutes."

A few minutes? Try a few hours me Harry had to do our homework all by ourselves and then worrying about you it was distressing all that work and all."

"Excuse me for my being alone such an inconvenience to you! Last time I checked though you were sixteen years old and told me just the other day that you were grown up and didn't need help!" Hermione could feel her blood rising again but this time it was anger. " I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry."

"Honestly Ron do you have to start an argument every time she walks you both talk?" Harry asked as he crossed the room turning off the radio.

"Me?!" his voice cracked. "start the argument?! She argues back. I can't help it, it sorta spits out. And it's not like we fight all the time we've had our great moments okay." Ron was starting to blush and was thinking to himself why he did start all the arguments.

"Whatever, it's late we better get some sleep"

* * *

"Malfoy, there you are we were looking for you after dinner but you just left." Crabbe and Goyle, his two goons, questioned as they were stuffing there faces with chocolate frogs and licorice wands. But Draco paid little attention to them until they got up and started asking for more snacks. Malfoy was getting frustrated with the two fools. His mind was drawing a blank he just wanted to get back to his thoughts. But at least he was distracted.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern where I've been. And you two shouldn't even bother looking for me after dinner because both of you are the last ones out!" He barked at them as he went to their dormitory and slammed the door. Draco jumped onto his four poster bed and just stared at the ceiling. "_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Get her out of your head! Her smile isn't… anything below gorgeous. Her eyes aren't… anything under amazing and captivating._ _UGH! No, No, NO! I'm just going to have to ask father about speeding up the process…" _He was thinking for a long time. He was pretty much saying the same thing over and over again until he fell asleep with this thought "_Hermione."_

The next morning was unusual because Hermione wasn't up when Harry and Ron went down breakfast. Lavender had said that she was sleeping in. Harry and Ron had a feeling that something went on last night. Hermione, had finally come to breakfast when Harry and Ron were just finishing up it was about ten thirty.

"Good morning, Ron, Harry. Sorry I'm late I slept in. I had such a strange but wonderful dream I didn't want to wake up." She said with a smile and some toast in her mouth. "Good thing it's Saturday though."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other with astonished looks on their faces. What has happened to Hermione she has changed. The trio sat there for a while not say anything. The boys just sat there and stared at Hermione while she ate and smiled to herself the entire time and didn't even notice the two boys looking at her. Then she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and his baboons walk into the great hall with a gorgeous smile on his face. Their eyes met. Everyone saw it. They acknowledged each other discreetly with a nod of the head. Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry and left the great hall with Draco staring at Hermione as the three left.

" Hermione, what was that?!" Ron asked trying not to draw attention to the three.

"What was what?" She was playing with her hair and not really paying attention to the question being asked.

"You know… That little moment between you and Malfoy in the great hall." Harry whispered taking Hermione by the arm and pulling her to the side.

"Honestly, you two think there was a moment? That's ridiculous. No moment whatsoever. I think the both of you have gone mad. Now, I'm going to the library to some studying. Would anyone like to join me?"

"No, we have quidditch practice." Harry lied.

"Okay well I'll see you both at lunch maybe if I'm done studying." She turned around quickly and walked the opposite way of the library.

"Harry, we don't have quidditch practice and the library is the other way." Ron looked very upset pointing towards the library while he spoke.

"I know. Something is different with her. She has never lied to us before I don't think. What d'you spose' she is up to?" Harry spoke as he was looking in the direction Hermione had walked.

"She is probably going to look for Malfoy. Does she think we are stupid? I mean we don't have the greatest marks in school but we know where the library is. Right?" Ron scratched his bright red head. And looked down at his hand-me-down robes.

"No, she can't be looking for Malfoy. Can she? There is only way to find out though." Harry then ran towards their dormitory with Ron trying to catch up desperately.

* * *


	3. Goodbye, not to last long

**Third CHapter(: Reviews please(: I don't own any characters etc, etc. enjoy(:**

"Hmmm…" Hermione's nose was deep in "Hogwarts: A History" once again with her fingers running through her thick brown hair. She looked up because she had heard a few giggles coming from a corner in the library. She hated it when girls giggled like that especially in the library for it was her sanctuary in the school when she was given a hard by the other students who were mostly Slytherins. The giggles continued and she thought it was girls swooning over Blaise Zabini an attractive Slytherin. She looked up and she was wrong. The silly girls were swooning over the Draco Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes at the group and looked back her book. She tried to ignore the noise but she couldn't help but look behind her and scoff each time and try to give them the hint to leave or be quiet at least. She got angrier but she wasn't angry because they were making obstructions but she was jealous. "_No, calm down you are not jealous. I mean last night was just weird he didn't mean anything he did I know it.." _

"Excuse me but do you mind keeping it down?! Some of us actually come to the library to read and study not to snog the entire day away!"

"Now now Granger, don't get your wand in a knot. I don't see any snogging going on. Not jealous are you?" Draco Malfoy knew it was getting to Hermione and he loved seeing her get so torn up about it and her nose wrinkle.

"Jealous!? It's official you're a complete nutter! If you think I'm jealous then you must be dreaming!" She slammed her book closed with a loud thud and slid the chair violently back and stormed out of the library looking back once and mumbling things under her breath. Then Malfoy got up and lightly pushed the girls away and left the library after Hermione.

"Granger! Granger! Come on now turn around please. I just want to talk. Please." Hermione stopped didn't look back and kept walking

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" A smirk was growing on her face she knew Malfoy was getting upset because his breathing was getting heavier.

"Well the way you stopped and the smirk grew on your face because you know you are making me upset." He was right. Hermione stopped once again but turned around and he was closer than she thought. He was so close their faces were almost touching.

"And how did, I mean do, you know that?" Her voice got breathier and lighter as she looked up at his face she had never noticed how much taller he was than her. He looked down at her and flashed her a gorgeous smile.

"I know a lot of things. Actually I know more a lot more than I let you believe. I noticed the way you twirl your hair when you think really hard or that your nose crinkles up when you are upset. I also noticed your little crush on weasel bean." His voice flowed together and was soft and comforting.

"What? You think I have a crush on Ron? Well that's just crazy."

"You know I'm right and I know he fancies you too. The way you two look at each other sometimes, oh yeah I noticed that too, it's just so obvious. I also know something you don't it's a bit surprising actually." He chuckled. Their bodies hadn't moved an inch. Hermione could hear his heart beat and feel his chest move up and down as he took nice slow breathes. She closed her eyes and opened them again and took a step back.

"Really and what don't I know?"

"Well that I'm jealous just like your jealous. Except I'm jealous of Weasley." Malfoy looked down at the ground and kicked the floor. He looked like a little boy with his first crush.

"What?! Your jealous of Ron? Why?" She took another step back and looked him up and down with a confused look on her face.

"Of course! He can have you and I well I can't." He got closer to her as he spoke his voice sounding even more comforting that she could just go to sleep in his arms and not have to worry about anything.

"I, I , I don't believe you. You could just be telling me this so you can humiliate me once again an-" He cut her off, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her surprisingly soft on the lips. She looked up at him and he kissed her again but not as soft. It was a little more aggressive but soothing his soft lips on hers. His arms were so warm around her. She moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek and then suddenly they both stepped back and looked at each other. Both of them turned around fast and started power walk in different directions. Both with a big smile wide across their faces and they could still feel each others lips on their own. They had no idea though that there were two people watching them the entire time.

"Bloody Hell Harry! Did you see that?! I mean Malfoy and Hermione. They and ugh!!!" Ron was rambling while making his hands in the shape of mouths and they were kissing repeatedly. His face turning cherry red and you could see the green eyed monster coming out from deep down. Both of them got out from under the invisibility cloak. Harry though was in shock his mouth was open a little bit and he was just staring at the spot where he saw them lean in for the kiss.

"Harry, did he say that Hermione fancied me?! I mean she really likes me?! Well who could blame her right I mean it's me quidditch all-star and every- Harry? Are you listening to me? Harrrrrrryyyyyy?" Ron snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of Harry's face for a while until he snapped out of it.

"Right sorry, well we can't tell anyone what we saw alright? Not even Hermione."

"Yeah well we don't want this to get out! I mean think of what a frenzy the school would be in if everyone heard. It makes me angry though! She shouldn't fancy the death eater of the school! This isn't going to end well at all we have to stop it." Ron kept going on and whispering about he and his best friend had just witness until dinner that night. Hermione didn't show up for lunch. She had gone back to a bench right outside the library thinking to herself what a year it's going to be if it keeps heading in this direction. Her stomach had been doing back flips and her intelligent mind was racing with silly girl stuff, Draco Malfoy to be more specific.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been walking around for hours around the school. He knew what he had done was really wrong. He knew that it would end only in heart break for both of them. As he thought of the heartbreak to come he could feel something sweeping over him, it was sadness, frustration and hate. Why couldn't they just hate each other like it used to be. His hate though was being aimed mostly towards his father and having to follow in his footsteps with the was about to start he knew his journey into being a death eater was drawing nearer and nearer. They weren't technically though "dating" or even remotely wanting to be seen together he could just make sure things could back to normal no matter how hard it would be.

"Psst! Psst!

"Whoa!" Malfoy was surprised and fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"Oh honestly, did I really scare you that you had to go and fall?" Hermione gave a flirty giggle which she hated because then she felt like all those other love sick foolish girls who she swore she would never be like but something about this boy made her feel so happy and light.

"Well I wasn't expecting it for one thing I was too busy with my thought." He said as he got up and dusted himself off and sat down right beside Hermione. "What are you doing out here anyways you should be in the great hall eating."

"I wasn't hungry. I haven't been all day actually. Strange."

"Well you mud-bloods need all your energy to actually try and compete with us purebloods you know." He said this with that evil, sly smirk he always had when insulting her and her friends. He changed. Well she thought he had changed. He was being respectful for once and then he just went straight back to his ignorant self.

"What do you mean try and compete with 'you purebloods'?! You know there aren't many purebloods around anymore! And if you are a pureblood you will probably be marrying your cousin or who knows what other relative which is just sick! So please tell me which cousin will you be marrying? Hermione felt her body tremble and her hands form into fists.

"Well, that was a good one Granger. At least I'll have someone to marry and won't die old and all alone like you. For who wants to marry a bushy haired, know it all, stuck up, mud-blood?" Draco could see the tears building up in her eyes and he could see how hard she was trying to hold them in. Draco looked down on her, gave his signature smirk, turned and walked away feeling remorse about telling all of that but it had to be done. He left Hermione there to cry and she did. Hermione fell to her knees as soon as Malfoy was out of sight. Then, the tears just started flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall.

* * *

Hermione had sat on the same bench not knowing where the time went until she heard that familiar voice; the one she loved to hear. She got down behind the bench and listened very closely.

"But Professor I need you to talk to my father about speeding up _the_ process it needs to happen before the holidays!" Draco Malfoy whispered to Professor Severus Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot tell your father what to do with your pathetic, insubordinate life. I can't understand why you would want speed up you becoming one of _us_. It's bloody impossible to convince the Dark Lord-" Severus had turned around hearing a gasp and a rustle. The end of his wand was lit up and close to his face. Hermione could see his hooked nose and slick, greasy hair around his cold dark eyes that were searching for the source of the sound. Severus couldn't find it and went back to his discussion.

"As I was saying, it's very impossible to convince the Dark Lord of letting you join early unless you do something he needs dearly."

"Well, I know what he wants dearly: Harry Potter."

"Yes, but for himself."

"Well bloody hell I don't know what to do but I'll find something before anymore encounters with-" He stopped and turned his head and scoffed at the thought of Hermione Granger. He said goodnight to his Professor and pretended to leave for the dungeons. "Alright come on out. I know you're down there. _Lumos!_" The end of his wand lit up and he pointed it to Hermione as she got up from her hiding spot. "You know if Professor had seen you there he would've- well never mind that but what were you doing down there anyways? What I mean is how much of that did you hear?"

"Every single word. Draco Malfoy how can you even think of becoming-" He covered Hermione's mouth and with his other hand put his finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. Then he lowered his hand from her mouth and whispered "Follow me." He led her into an empty classroom and sat in a chair. Hermione reluctantly followed.

"You know I'm getting really tired of these little games. If you think it'll make you like me more than you're way off because I actually like you a lot less" she lied but didn't want to let him know that he had broken her.

"You think I want to do this?! Besides I only said that stuff because I knew it would keep you away from me. I was wrong apparently. Wasn't I?" He looked at Hermione with a flicker of hope that he was wrong. "I also knew that if I became a _you know what_ then it would help me stay away; even if I don't want to stay away."

"Well you could've handled it a lot better. I mean the way you handle things are just unethical and I don't appreciate-"

He reached out his hand and grabbed her chin and kissed her with a smile. "You talk way too much." He kissed her again but she pulled away quickly.

"You do know that this will never work. No matter how hard we could try it won't ever work. We have two different paths we must follow. You and the path you've been destined to go down since before you were born and mine the path my family and friends have made for me. Me staying the good girl and you er not so good." Hermione became sadder thinking of their lives and how they will never be together.

"I was right you do talk too much." Malfoy's mouth turned into a smug smirk and he eventually gave a little laugh.

"This isn't funny! Unless I'm totally alone here with my feelings then I feel like a complete idiot." Hermione was starting to become very emotional like always. She scrunched up her nose and flung her arms in the air while Malfoy just smirked and giggled at her with a sweet face.

"I don't think our situation is funny at all I just think you are funny when you get flustered and upset." Malfoy started walking back and forth from Hermione to the desks near them. "I know what you mean though and you aren't alone with your feelings. I'm here and I know we can't be together ever. Even if I do want this with all my heart. I have to sacrifice my happiness for your life and safety. Of course it's not all of my happiness because you're safe and better off with potter and the weasel."

"Don't you get it?! I won't be all happy I won't be with you. It's only been a few days and I feel closer to you than ever. It's kind of funny." Hermione smiled, with tears staining her face, at Malfoy and he looked at her with a tear starting to form in his stone eyes. Something was changing in him and he knew that it was because of Hermione. He didn't want to disappoint her but he had to. Malfoy had to leave his one true joy in his life to fulfill his father's wishes or be slaughtered. Hermione had to let him go or let him be killed because of her. They had remained silent for some time not even looking at each other.

"So you know the solution then don't you?" Malfoy finally broke the silence with the words Hermione and him didn't to hear and the answer they both didn't want to accept.

"Yes."

"Well then tomorrow we must go back to the old _relationship_ of loathing each other"

"Mhmm." Hermione nodded her head and Malfoy did as well.

"Look, help Harry win this war because if he does I'll be done with all of this and it won't matter anymore." He grabbed her hand and put it to his face then let it go and looked her straight in her eyes and said "I love you." He turned and walked out back to his dormitories.

**Well I hope you liked it(: More to come soon review(:**


	4. So You Thought

**Again everything belongs to the rightful owners etc, etc.**

"Hermione! We saw you two! Outside the library you and Malfoy. What I'm trying to say is we would like an explanation is all." Ron bolted to Hermione when she walked through the portrait hole and just started rambling like usual until Harry nudged him on the arm to shut him up because they knew Hermione would blow her top and give it to them both for spying on her.

"There is no need for and explanation. There is nothing between me and Malfoy honestly it was a one time thing and it will never ever happen again trust me. It's been a long day and I can't believe I've been staying out past curfew it's not like me at all; thank goodness it is Sunday tomorrow. I will probably be sleeping in again. You two better be getting sleep I feel horrible that I've made you stay up and wait for me this late, I'm sorry well goodnight!" Hermione was very good at concealing her hurt. She had been keeping herself busy and avoiding Malfoy and tried not to even look at him. When she did happen to see him out of the corner of her round brown eyes, or get peeks from behind her now tamed curly hair, she would look and the green crest on his school robes and sees the Slytherin snake and her sense of hope vanished.

Many weeks had passed and Draco Malfoy had been doing the same thing as Hermione keeping himself busy and trying to avoid her which had become even more difficult seeing as they had the best marks in their year and had to constantly compete for the marks. Malfoy though couldn't help himself and glimpse at her every so often. He would think about how much stronger she was than him for she didn't even give the glimpses like he had given her. They didn't even go back to talking to each other with the hateful comments.

"Hey Harry have you noticed lately that Malfoy and his morons haven't been bothering us? It's like he has been avoiding or ignoring us. It's a little strange I mean I was running late for quidditch and I ran head into Malfoy and all he did was pick up his things and walk away." Ron and Harry had entered the Gryffindor common room after a late visit with professor Slughorn. They entered the gold and red room droopy eyed and lazily sat down on the two big comfy chairs in front of the immense fire place hoping to do some homework.

"Yeah, I've noticed too remember when we were going to potions and we walked past him he didn't even look at us. I'm not complaining or anything because it's been great it's just ever since we saw him and Hermione together it has been different and Hermione has gone back to normal no more late nights by herself; do you think something else could've happened between them?

"No she even said and I believe her besides I can't even imagine her and Malfoy makes me shudder." Ron shivered in a mocking manner and laughed at the thought of Hermione and Malfoy.

"Yeah you're right."

"You know I did over hear a conversation about how Malfoy is going to become a death eater." Then Hermione slumped into the common room with a dejected looked on her face that quickly turned into a smile and her walk became light and airy.

"Oh hello, what are you two talking about?"

"Perfect timing, I was just say about how I heard Malfoy talking about what he is doing to become a death eater. I mean I knew he would be one of them but I didn't think it would happen when he was still in school." Ron Weasley looked a bit frightened at the thought of a death eater attending the school. He gently placed his right hand, while he was leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, on top of his head of bright red hair that ran in the family.

"Ron, I really don't think Malfoy would even be that stupid; did you even hear what he has to do?" Harry still very tired got up and started to pace in front of the fire place, the wood floor under the Gryffindor color schemed rug creaked loudly, his head leaning down with his round glasses sliding down his nose, his loose tie was lightly swinging against his chest.

Ron tried to remember if he had heard or not. You could tell he was trying to remember as hard as he could because his face was scrunching up and he scratched his temple.

"No, I don't think I heard, he left with Pansy Parkinson after she begged him to come with her. How pathetic is she?"

"Well, what does it matter about Malfoy anyways? I mean you're getting yourselves worked up over nothing. I bet Malfoy is making it all up so he would look superior to his goons. Honestly I thought you all hated each other so why even bother in his business? He can do whatever he wants with his life and go on obeying his vial, cruel and demonic father!" Hermione's heart beat get faster and faster as each thought of Draco Malfoy flew through her head. Her breathing became hard and heavy, and her face became red with her nose crinkling. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and then at Hermione like she had gone mad. "Okay changing the subject, what is wrong with Katie Bell? That Hogsmeade incident was a bit frightening"

"Yeah she was sent St. Mungo's now we have to find a new chaser to replace her if she doesn't get better soon." Harry didn't seem to enthusiastic about finding a new chaser because there weren't many who tried out that could be runner up's.

The three talked into the night and caught up. They hadn't talked like that in a long time. They all finally went up to their rooms at around two in the morning.

"Draco! You can't be sneaking through the halls this late!" Severus Snape grabbed Draco by the back of the collar and pulled him into his office.

"Look I know what I'm doing alright. Just let this all fall into place okay." Malfoy's pale face twisted into what looked like fear.

"But you can't go through with this!" Severus paced back and forth scowling at his student. A trickle sweat ran through the middle of his forehead and off his hooked nose.

"I have to. You have no idea what my circumstances are." Malfoy looked down at his feet thinking about why he had to do this gruesome task it wasn't just to become a death eater but to be rid of Hermione.

"Yes I do and if you just let me help you-"

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

"If you go through with this your life could end and I promised your mother that I would protect you and I plan to keep my promise!" Severus Snape looked desperate to help Draco Malfoy no matter what it took.

"I already feel like my life is over so it won't matter anyway!" Malfoy made a look of hurt and stomped out the door

"_How can I do this? I can't do this. I have to see Hermione. I have to tell her."_

Malfoy kept thinking about talking to Hermione and telling her everything but all he could was walk back and forth of the picture of the fat lady which was also the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. His pale hands were rubbing together while his robes were flapping in the wind being created by the speed of his steps. He hadn't noticed the time until he looked up at the windows and the sun was coming up. _"They are bound to wake up and come out any minute now. Any minute, any minute, any minute." _He just waited and waited for Hermione to come out until he finally sat down against the wall, next to the fat lady who was still sleeping herself, then he to fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione tilted her head to the side while she was taming the brown hair on her head until the bushy curls turned into smooth, soft ringlets.

"Draco wake up! Wake up, wake up, for goodness sake wake up!" Hermione got down on the floor, grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and shook him gently but gradually shook harder and harder.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He was jolted a little more until Hermione realized he was up. Malfoy opened his eyes that had a dark shadow surrounding them due to lack of sleep. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me. What are you doing sleeping out here?!" Hermione was kneeling besides Malfoy looking concerned and excited to be talking to him.

"Well I just had a long night last night and I couldn't make back down to the dungeons I was so tired." Draco has countless joys. Just sitting looking at her was enough. He could feel his heart start to beat even faster, his palms were getting sweat, he couldn't sit still and he couldn't help but smiling uncontrollably. "What time is it?"

"Well what in the world were you doing up here late at night? Um, it's about eight." She got up dusted herself off and grabbed Malfoy by the hand and helped him off the floor as she did so she smiled and didn't want to let go of his hand no matter how sweaty it is. They both looked at each other and then down at their hands that were connected. Both of the love sick teenagers pulled away quickly. "Uh, you better get ready for class and you might want to get out of here Harry and Ron are going to be out here any second."

"Yeah you're right." He wanted to move but his feet wouldn't let him. "I should go."

"Yes I think I should be going also." Hermione could feel her brain turning to goo just looking at him. When a minute passed by they finally snapped out of it and decided to part ways. Malfoy put out his hand for Hermione to shake it. She grabbed his hand but he pulled her in close to him and they both met at the lips. Both of them forgot about how good it felt being embraced by the one they loved. After a quick few seconds they were interrupted.

"Draco! And miss. Granger together!?" Severus Snape stood there stunned, confused, and outraged more than anything.

**Please Review I will love you forever!**


	5. Abandoned

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

"In the name of Merlin! What is going on here?!" His eyes were cold and black as he glared at the students but mostly at Draco. "You come with me, NOW." He pointed at Draco and flicked his head in the direction of the dungeons. They both left Hermione by herself, Draco dared to look back at her but Snape just pulled him away.

Hermione left the spot Snape found her and Draco a few minutes after the two left together. She walked into the Great Hall with a genuine smile on her face, a smile that she hadn't let show in many weeks. She had feeling that that meeting was going to change everything permanently. Of course she had had many other meetings with Draco before but she didn't feel that anything was going to change dramatically unlike the feeling that she had now. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; they would have to work hard everyday, with Draco Malfoy's destiny already created by his father, Lord Voldemort, and all the other Death Eaters. His destiny was to become a feared Death Eater just like his Aunt Bellatrix and his father, some what, to be Lord Voldemort's loyal servant and follower. And with Hermione's destiny which was being created as we speak. Being Harry Potter's best friend meant that she was to do great things and having the highest marks in her year helped. She is the brightest witch of her age. Every also knew that her and Ron Weasley would be together in the end. The two students shouldn't mix. Coming out of this alive would be a miracle and Hermione and Draco didn't dwell on the thought of miracles happening. Draco of course knew the exact same thing and he wanted to change both of their destinies at any cost.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?! What if your father had been up here today then what?! He would've put a hex on you that would land you in St. Mungo's!" Snape threw his hands in the air and walked from where Draco was sitting to his desk on the other side of the room. "And he might of even turned you in to the dark lord himself." Snape turned around and paced back to Draco with his hands flailing in the air. And a look of disgust on his pale white face.

"But, you wouldn't have let him do that would you because of that unbreakable vow you and my mother have." Draco yawned with disinterest and a look of I-don't-care-anymore on his face. "Well at least now you know and I know you won't tell anyone, hell, I know you'll help me keep it a secret: You promised my mother don't you remember?" Draco gave that signature smug, conniving smirk.

"I can make you stop seeing her. I hope you haven't forgotten your job of the death of Dumbledore. I just wish you wouldn't do this to yourself and the Granger girl. I have been jumping to conclusions though; you have no actual feelings for her do you?" His face turned from anger to worry. He knew that if he got involved with her nothing good would come out of it.

Nothing.

Draco looked down. "I do have feelings for her. It just happened. Something changed that I can't put my finger on." He felt ashamed but knew it was wrong to. How could he be feeling compassion for someone all of a sudden? Draco was always taught, since he was a little boy that life was a game and you have to beat out the people who are weak and who you know can never win the game. The worst morals a family could have but it was just the Malfoy way. It was about lies, deceit, and greed. Draco was a player and was playing the most horrible game for his life and a spot at the top. Now it wasn't just himself he is going to have to worry about now that he is infatuated with Hermione Granger.

"Well," Snape gave a disgruntled sigh. "Draco you must know that this will make it hard and I have no trouble in telling you that.." Snape's expression changed drastically. "YOU MUST NOT DEFY YOUR FAMILY AND YOU MUSN'T STRAY FROM YOUR LIFE'S PATH!" He tried to stay collected but lost it when the first syllable came out. Snape couldn't let Draco ruin his life. What little life he had. Snape's greasy hair was shaken out of place as he had yelled.

"You cannot tell me what to do with my life!" Draco stood up, from the chair he had been sitting in, looked down at his house crest on his robes and walked to the door. He wanted to just open it and run but couldn't.

"That's what you think. I was given orders by certain people and I intend to follow them! You will do what I say and that's final." Snape smoothed down his robes to calm himself down. "You look a mess now I will excuse you from your classes so you can get some rest. Go." Snape looked at Draco with disgust a look that he had never given his favorite student.

Before Snape could give Draco a second look Draco was out the door and sprinting down the hall, the morning classes had started.

"_Draco, you must know that as of today everything is going to change." Narcissa Malfoy was looking at her son while eating breakfast. Lucius was out doing ministry work. "You're going back to school and I don't want anything to surprise you okay?"_

"_Mother, I'm not sure I understand." Draco looked up at his mother confused._

"_I want you to listen to Professor Snape no matter what he says." Her eyes had worry in the deep pools of blue._

"_But mo-"_

"_Just Promise Me!" She was twisting her face up. You could tell that she was upset. _

Hermione walked into Ancient Runes with a smile and thank goodness her friends weren't in that class because they would be asking questions of why she was happier than usual. She could her Ron's shaky voice nagging in her head.

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Blah, blah, blah."_

The brown eyed girl felt that all she was here for was to be the brains of the trio.

After class she went to potions and she would have to tone it down when she saw Harry and Ron.

Draco didn't catch up on his sleep he walked around waiting for class to end. He ended up seeing his clan of Slytherins as in Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

Crap.

Draco stood there hiding around the corner where he knew they wouldn't see him.

"_Don't they have something better to do? Like being in class! Honestly you're gone for an hour and they can't figure out what to do by themselves?!"_

"UGH!" He groaned loudly and was sure that they could here. He covered his mouth as if trying to get the groan to come back into his vocal chords.

Crap, Crap, Crap!

"Who's there?!" Pansy screeched with her ugly maddening voice that sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. Yeah it was that bad. "Come on now we heard you no need to hide anymore." Pansy would never say it but you could tell by the way she was standing behind Crabbe and Goyle that she was scared. It was the fear of being caught for cutting class. After a few seconds she shrugged and came out from behind Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where in Merlin's name is Draco?! It's not like him to miss a class and without us too! There is something going on with him. It's like his mind is always thinking about something or someone else." She paused and seemed to think about what or who it was. "If it's some other girl I think I'll kill him!" She slammed her fist in the palm of her hand.

"Ha Ha.. It's not like you and Malfoy are dating though so-" Crabbe looked up from his unusually big pink cupcake he was eating and laughed about the thought until angered Pansy cut him off.

"Oh shut up! I know he is irrevocably in love with me he may not know it yet though." She ran her fingers through her short black bob of hair. Then she turned and gave the Crabbe a death stare that would've made him drop dead if he hadn't of looked back down at his food. "Besides whom else would could he be in cahoots with? It's kind of like destiny, me and him, if you think about it." She gave a smirk at her fantasy about Draco and her.

"Well Pansy I've seen him with some other girl. That really prett-" She gave Goyle a disgusted yet jealous gape which scared Goyle deeply. "Er, I mean bushy haired, ugly, turned up nose Gryffindor smart ass. Hehehe."

"Wait… That Granger girl? You're dreaming he could never be with that mud-blooded trash! He would never risk his initiation and I mean never! See what you have done? Your idiotic questions raise my blood pressure to radical heights." Pansy droned on about inconsequential information about her dreadful jet black bob which she thought was the most unsurpassed hair in the school. Draco slid down the wall while she screeched.

"_How in the damn world does she think that she and I will ever be together? How can my reputation be crumbling right in front of me without me knowing? Is that how I sound talking about the mud-bloods?"_

Draco leaned his head back and began tapping it against the gray colored stone walls.

Thud, thud, thud

After a short time had gone by he realized that the talking had stopped and Draco was finally alone.

He slid back up to his feet and walked slowly to his room.

"_He would never risk his initiation.."_

The word initiation kept running through his brain_._ Everything that he had done to become a death eater and everything he had done to make his family happy was at stake all the hard work.

Gone.

The same thing seemed to be happening. The two young lovers were content with each other and then it would come to a heart break decision. Pain filled tears and hugs. It would have to end soon in a brutal way no matter what happens.

Hermione finished with her lessons and went to find her friends. She had been in high spirits all day even after not seeing Draco in potions. She knew Snape had giving him a hard time after this morning. This morning was the most beautiful moment she could've ever had; so romantic having her own Romeo waiting for her outside her "balcony". She had gotten lost in her thoughts once again when she had found Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, have heard what people are saying these days about you?" Harry didn't even greet her with his friendly and smiley hello. He got straight to the point and was frank.

"No, I had no idea. I hate gossip and try not to listen to it. Makes my blood bubble." Hermione looked at Ron and smiled brightly. Ron just looked down with no expression, maybe there was one but she just couldn't read it.

"Yes, well, I don't know how to put this gently but-" Harry couldn't finish because Ron just blurted it out.

"You and Malfoy are seeing each other! You lied to us!" He threw his hands up and walked away from Hermione then back to her.

"What! You have gone completely mad! If you think me and that, that-"

"That git, ferret, prat, DEATH EATER!"

Smack.

Hermione had slapped Ron on his right cheek. She had snapped.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you take that back! How you can you two of all people believe those rumors! Especially you Harry, I can understand Ron; you?" She backed away slowly looking back and forth between Ron and Harry with hurt.

Ron looked at Hermione with disgust as he rubbed his bright red cheek.

"Hermione, it's not that we don't believe me we just are having second guesses.." Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She rolled her shoulder back so he would get his hand off of her.

"Stop sugar coating it! Me and you both know that the rumors are true! We've seen it first hand!"

"Stop! Again I can't believe you! What are you going to do about it then? Keep yelling at me?! I haven't even explained myself!"

"What am I going to do?" Ron grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her. She pulled her away so fast that is more like a half kiss. She backed away and wiped her mouth. Ron ran up the stairs to his room. He thought that that it would fix everything; make her forget about Draco Malfoy. He also thought that she had feelings for him that hadn't been shown. He had shown her his and she turned a shoulder.

"Hermi-"

"Shut up. I don't need a lecture, and coming from you is even worse considering the fact that I have been the one all these years lecturing you. I have done everything for you. Stood by you since year one and now you are trying to hold me back from pursuing something I want?"

"Of course not! I just think that you and Malfoy aren't for each other. You two are sworn enemies!"

"Why because I'm friends with you and I have to have the same enemies as you do?"

"Not just that but you have loathed him since we started at Hogwarts and you can't just all of a sudden have an infatuation with him!"

"Infatuation?! It's not a lustful relationship! I love him and I'm sure he does to!"

"Hermione all the girls _love_ him."

"No! When I'm with him I know everything is right. My heart beats faster and faster. I smile just thinking of his name. I smile when he smiles. I want to spend every moment with him. I'm not afraid to be clumsy or ridiculous with him. He hasn't called me anything foul and hasn't talked ill of my so called friends in a very long time. We love each others company and he tells me everything. He wants to change what his father has made him become. If that's not love then I have no idea what is." She furrowed her eyebrows and slowed down her breathing. Her brown eyes had focused on the fire burning in the common room.

"That's not love. Love is when you _do_ spend every moment with him. When you want to do nothing but just lie with him and just listen to him breathe. When you know what every little gesture means. When you would die for him. When everything has gone bad and just knowing that there is one thing in your life that will make everything better. When nothing will stand in your way to be with your love. That's love." Harry looked at her with saddened eyes. He knew he was losing an amazing friend.

"How would you know? You've never been in love have you? Love is also when you want to say so much more but you don't have the time to list everything." Her voice got softer and she also knew that her friendship was deteriorating right in front of her.

"You can't be in love!" Now Harry's blood was boiling he hated seeing his best friend fall for an enemy.

"Harry Potter you cannot determine my feelings for me!"

"Shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about anymore!"

"Then why are you even speaking to me!" Tears were building up and she was trying to hold back. She didn't want to look weak.

"Then I won't! Not now not ever again!"

Harry ran up the same stairs Ron had not but five minutes ago and slammed the door up top.

Hermione was thunderstruck. She was confused.

"_What the hell just happened?"_

Her life had vanished.

She slowly sat on the red and gold carpeting and pulled her knees up to her chin. The tears that had built up had vanished. She was so upset that she couldn't even cry. How can she go on without her best friends; she was going to tell them everything but knew they would never accept it. She had hurt both of them and broke one's heart. But she couldn't help but think about what they were doing to her.

"_The bastards. How can they abandon me like this? Why can't they understand? All because of one little thing. Shit."_


	6. Decisions

**Okay everything belongs to its rightful owners! and please review! I've gotten favorited but I wanna know what yall thinkk!**

**Please and thank you(:**

The next day was hell for the trio. Everyone in the Gryffindor house heard the argument between the three last night. Once the Gryffindors had awoken they told all the other students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even the some of the less important Slytherins; everyone was talking even teachers. People would come up to Hermione asking if she was in cahoots with Draco and cheating on him with Ron. They would also ask if Harry had really hit her, which wasn't true but Hogwarts is the biggest gossip and rumor starter. Facts were wrong and tears were shed. Ron was asked how it felt to be dumped by one of the best looking girls in their year, which was excruciating. Girls were giving Hermione high fives for smacking the insensitive Ron Weasley; boys were asking if they could go for Hermione since she was done with Harry and Ron, teachers were wondering if they could finally have a peaceful class without the three young ex-friends making a commotion. That was the grapevine called Hogwarts.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione had most of their classes together. Ron didn't even look up from his book in defense against the dark which was odd because he never really paid attention. The last class of the day was potions and they all sat together. Hermione knew she would be shunned by Harry and Ron. She scanned the classroom to find the first empty seat that wasn't at her normal table. She spotted one and sprinted to it; it was coincidentally a Slytherin table.

Crap.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" Blaise Zabini was too shocked that she had sat down with them to even insult her.

"I, Uh…" She couldn't think of anything clever to say. She couldn't tell the truth because then people would be talking even more than they are right now.

Thank goodness Draco had walked in when he did or she would've been eaten alive.

"What the-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He was just as dumbfounded as everyone else. "I, um, huh?" His words were getting tangled in his vocal chords. He couldn't say anything arrogant and cruel or else he would be hurting Hermione deeply and he couldn't say anything to defend her for he would be exiled by his friends. He glided over to his seat next to Blaise and sat down quietly.

"Well?!" Blaise threw his hands in the air surprised.

"Well what?" Draco answered coldly.

"Aren't you going to kick her out or something?" Blaise was talking about Hermione like she wasn't even there but glanced at her and gave her the death stare. All she could do was open her potions book and stare down at an indiscriminate page.

"No. I'm not going to do anything." Draco spoke so nonchalantly like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hermione glanced up and gave an inconspicuous smile.

At the other end of the room Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were staring in astonishment at their Hermione Granger sitting with a bunch of spineless Slytherins.

"Harry, what is _she _doing over there?" Pavarti Patil asked intrigued by her roommate's decision

"She is getting friendly with the Slytherins." Harry looked at Hermione with abhorrence. Just the day before they had been friends and everything was fantastic. He kept repeating in his head: "_How can this be happening? How could this happen?"_

After potions Hermione shot out of there like a rocket on steroids she didn't even write down the homework. Draco took his time getting out of there as did Blaise who was hoping to get a word with his best friend.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Blaise caught up to Draco, who was walking rather fast, and put his hand on Draco's shoulder and violently spun him around.

"What was what?" Draco tried to sound like he had no idea what his buddy was talking about.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about! You and that muggle–born trash!"

"Don't you dare say a word against Hermione!" He threw Blaise's hand of his shoulder and scrunched his face up in anger.

"Whoa. So the rumors are true. You have really fallen her huh? You have become a blood traitor just like the weasel!" His eyes were glowing with a demonic smirk growing slowly on his face.

"To hell I have! Don't ever compare myself with him!" Draco tongue tied once again couldn't think of anything witty to say.

"Do you know what could happen if anyone else found out? You risk exposing us all, and that I will never let happen! You are so close to our goal and now you're throwing it all away for, for that bitch?!" Blaise grinded his teeth and threw his arms back in disbelief and wanted to pull his wand out and hex him so hard that his house elves would feel the pain. "You worked hard for nothing! What if the dark lord were to find out or even your father? Then what?" His voice got softer so none of the pictures or ghost were to hear.

"They won't find out alright. I know I've worked hard but people change Blaise. We move on and we meet new people and along the way you grow to-"

"LOVE?! You can't be serious!?" This time Blaise put his hand inside his robes and placed his hand around his wand ready to whip it out at the next insane thing that came out of Draco's mouth.

"Well, maybe I don't know."

"How can you not know?!" He wanted to bring his wand out but couldn't.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and didn't say anything for a long time.

"What if your father were to find out? What if I was to tell him?" Blaise had had his head down and then slowly looked up and when he asked Draco what he did he was ashamed of himself.

"You wouldn't." Draco was astonished. Would his friend turn on him like this?

"I will if I have to. I told you that you are risking the exposure of us all and I won't let it happen. Never."

"I would never let all of us get exposed! Surely you know that."

"You have to make a decision then."

"I have made that decision before and I couldn't stand it. You have no idea how hard it is."

"I don't. But everyone is counting on you and you will have the power. Don't you still want that?"

"Of course I _want_ that but _I need_ Hermione Granger." With that Draco turned and walked away to find Hermione.

Blaise wouldn't tell anyone about his friends secret, in fact, he would try and keep it for as long as he can. Even though he was a slytherin and also a born to be death eater he was loyal to his friend.

Hermione, after potions, went straight up to the common room to get away from all of the talk. She could never get away though, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown caught with her.

"Hermione!" Pavarti ran to Hermione out of breath. "Harry wanted me to tell you, well, um actually I'm not sure what he said. Something about you having a decision to make."

"Well you can tell him to shove it up his big fat arse! He had a decision to make and he made it when he turned around and walked away last night." She tried to control herself and not to take out her anger on her roommate. She tried to end the conversation right there and walk away but Lavender had to make the moment even more unpleasent.

"Oh and Hermione! Ron and I are together! Isn't that just wonderful! He is just so handsome and sweet and kind and-" Lavender was getting a little too jubilant for Hermione's taste. So much that Hermione cut her off.

"You know what Lavender, that is just brilliant. I can't even explain how I'm feeling in words." It was true Hermione felt angry, hurt, miserable, and happy all at the same. Lavender gave a look of accomplishment. Lavender wanted Hermione to be jelous and she felt that she was. Hermione wasn't. Hermione's rommates left to the great hall for supper. Finally she was alone. No one was usually in the gryffindor common room after classes they all had better things to do.

She knew Ron deserved to be happy and if Lavender did the job then that was just great.

Harry was a different story. Hermione felt that what he was asking her to do was just too much. Now he is getting other people to do it for him.

_"What a pathetic prick!"_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by terrible shouting and some cursing coming from outside the common room.

"You must let me in! You have no idea how important it is!"

Hermione knew who it was right away. It was Draco Malfoy. His voice was so soft and smooth even when he was yelling like a complete nutter.

"For goodness sake please!"

"What is the password?!" The fat lady portrait was getting angry herself. She hated being heckled by students trying to get in.

"I don't know! I just need to get in and speak to Hermione! Hermione Granger!" Draco's hands were in the air in thight fists.

"She's not here." The fat lady became calm in the hope that he would leave her alone but he didn't.

Hermione loved hearing him struggle just to see her and only her.

"I know she is in there!"

The portrait swung open and Hermione jumped out and hugged Draco tightly.

"Finally! I knew you were in there but this fat lady lied to me and wouldn't let me in!" He wasn't as angry as before becaus ehe saw Hermione's face. He was still a little flustered though.

"You need a password." She said cooly and smiled a very smug smile as she took her arms, hanging from his neck, down

"Thank you for the information." He wanted to get mad at her for that remark but he just couldn't.

"Well?"

"Ugh! No more well's okay? I've had too much of that for my entire life." He looked at her and she put down her head like she had done something wrong. "Oh, well what?" She smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you. And to ask you what are you going to do tonight?" He grabbed her hands and moved closer to her.

"Nothing. My life has been gone since late last night." She took her hands away from Draco's and turned away and paced back and forth in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, Ron, and I are no longer friends. Harry and Ron told me that people are starting to talk about us. So we had an arguement and they know." Hermione spoke so fast she had to stop to pant heavily.

"Whoa! Slow down and start from the beginning. I want to know it all." Draco grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Okay but we should talk in here" She flicked her head toward the common room. "Everyone is down in the great hall and won't be back for about two hours. They both entered the through the portrait hole and sat by the fire that was always burning. Hermione started at the beginning and told him about how Ron and Harry approached her. Told about how Ron kissed her and they way they both left her stunned and without her best friends. And how Ron and Lavender are a couple.

Draco was now laying on the carpet next to Hermione. He couldn't find words to say. Well, he could but all he could think of were insults aimed towards Hermione. He still had a lot of work to do.

"It's hard and I know." Draco finally broke the silence with all he could think of.

"And how would you know? You have tons of friends."

"No, they aren't my friends just my possy. I've never really had a human conversation with any of them except for Blaise and that was once. Today." He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them to see Hermione in front of his face. He loved looking into her dark brown eyes. Now he had someone to talk to.

"Well now you have me." She smiled her amazing smile and put her arms around him in a strong embrace.

"Yes now I have you." He laughed and put his arms around her to.

No one said a thing for a long time Hermione laid on her side just watching Draco breathe. Harry was right. How could someone so clueless about girls be so smart about love.

Draco just liked to hear her breathe. Now that he thought about it he had never loved hearing another girl's breathe. There were so many other girlfriends he's had and he had never just laid down beside her and just sat and listened.

_ding ding ding ding ding ding ding_.

Seven dings meant seven o'clock and dinner was ending.

"You better go." Hermione sat up and looked at Draco with loving eyes.

"Yes, even though I really don't want to." He smiled, got up and put out his hand for her to take.

"And I don't want you to. I wish every night would be like this."

"Me too." They both got up from their spot and walked to the portrait hole.

Draco and Hermione said goodnight repeatedly.

As Draco was leaving he turned around suddenly and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

It was the best kiss they both have ever had. It lasted about three minutes; it would've been longer if there wasn't rustling coming from outside. It was gryffindors coming back from dinner.

"Oh no! You have to hide! Now!" Hermione broke from him scared that they were going to get caught.

* * *

**Remember to Review! (:**


	7. I Wish We Were Older

**Again everything belongs to it's rightful owners. Please Review!**

* * *

Hermione and Draco could hear the cheerful voices of full stomached students and started to panic.

"Oh no! If you get caught in here we both could get detention! I cannot have detention! I just can't!" Hermione was pacing frantically before Draco grabbed her.

"Okay first calm down. Breathe in and out." He moved his hands back and forth imitating the rise and fall of the stomach when you breathe. Hermione did what he said and calmed down. "Now, I'm just gonna have to stay here for the night or until everyone is fast asleep. Which ever you prefer of course." He smiled then started to panic with the look he gave next.

"Okay well we have no time to debate about it, come with me."Hermione grabbed his hand and sprinted to her bedroom with Draco attached to her.

"Whoa! Your going to have to slow down or I'll fall all the way back down the stair case!" Draco smirked. He could see Hermione getting frustrated and liked seeing her getting flustered.

"Well take it like a man! For goodness sake you should be able to keep up!" Hermione snapped back sarcastically.

They had finally reached Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender's bedroom. It was one of the bigger rooms out of all the others. The walls were covered with pictures of models and posters of Victor Krum which was very hard for Hermione to see everyday since the two had a history. Lavender and Pavarti had put bright pink and yellow curtains on their four poster beds instead of the traditional red and gold ones; the girls tried to convince Hermione to get some of the same curtains but she was too stubborn to. Hermione's side of the room was very her with tons of books under the bed and on the night table. So bland and plain. Of course Hermione didn't distract herself with posters of beautiful people. She usually had the curtains closed so she could have privacy and so she wouldn't have to see Victor staring at her asking why she never came to visit.

Draco looked around astonished about how many things were up on the wall and distracted by the bright pink and yellow.

"Wow! I really like the Krum posters." He joked and pushed Hermione playfully.

"Ha ha you're too hilarious! I'm dying." Hermione gave hime a stern look and then smiled she couldn't stay angry for long.

The couple could hear steps coming up the stairs.

"Now it's time to find a hiding spot."

"Well how about under the covers of your bed with you." He smiled and kissed her soft lips but she pushed him away.

"How about you hide outside hanging on the windowsill." She pushed him towards the window.

"Okay i was only joking!"

"I know I know... Oh no! They are coming closer! Hurry in here!" Hermione opened the curtains to her bed and pushed him inside and she jumped in to.

Pavarti and Lavender came in laughing like hyenas. Lavender was talking about going down and spending time with her "Ronnie-poo". Pavarti laughed at her best friends nicknames. Lavender turned to go back down to the common room while Pavarti decided to give them some privacy.

"Lavender don't stay up too late snogging with your "Ronnie-poo" okay?" Pavarti teased Lavender as she left.

"Shut up! And I won't stay up late. As long as Hermione doesn't get jealous and interrupt." She giggled and tried to make her sound superior to Hermione.

"Mhmm." Hermione cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh Hermione we had no idea you were in here!" Lavender jumped back surprised "Well I'll see you!" She looked down with her cheeks bright red she was embarrassed and felt stupid.

Lavender left and Hermione went back behind the curtains to see Draco snickering to himself. She put her fingers to her lips signaling him to stay quiet and she smiled as well.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I mean I even heard the spat you three had last night from all the way up here.." Pavarti sound sincere. She wasn't like her stuck up best friend.

Hermione came slowly out of the curtains waving her hand behind her to tell Draco to stay back.

"Yes I'm fine thanks. A little shaken about the whole bloody thing but things change right?" She had finally stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I really care anyways. I've moved on to bigger and better things." A rustle came from the four poster bed and Pavarti looked suspicious and tried to peek around Hermione to see the bed and who might be there. Hermione had to think of something quick; she shifted her eyes towards the walls, with the Viktor Krum posters, then to the bed as if she were trying to hint something. Pavarti understood and got excited.

"Oh Hermione! He's not here is he?" She pointed to the ground with her index fingers and jumped. Hermione smiled a not-so-obvious smile and Pavarti started to ask questions. "Why is he here?! How?! You didn't you know right? Wow!" So the last one wasn't really a question but Pavarti wanted to express how she felt.

"Pavarti! Of course not but I had to keep him somewhere! We have been writing each other; it's been about two years since we've seen each other last and he just surprised me!"

"Oh how romantic and kind of scandalous. Who knew Hermione Granger could live this kind of life?!"

"Now Pavarti you mustn't tell a soul alright?" She grabbed her roommate's hands and made her promise.

"I promise!" She jumped ten times higher than before.

"Good now if you could please" Hermione flicked her head towards the door to hint that she wanted some privacy.

"Okay I'm leaving. Ugh! Everyone else gets romantic stories first Lavender now you." Pavarti's face dropped she was jealous for once of Hermione. Pavarti finally left and Draco jumped off the bed and picked Hermione off the ground.

"Well, well, well Hermione Granger looks like you are in the scandal of the year!" He let her go and pushed her playfully.

"Yes I am with-" She whispered the last few words so no one below could hear. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Who would've thought?" He grabbed her once again and kissed her long and hard. The soft moist lips pressing on his was a comforting feeling. It was ended to soon with Hermione pulling away.

"I wish this could be easier without the lying and all." Her faced turned into a pained smile thinking about all the lies she had told to her beloved ex-friends. "If only we were older it would be easier. The war would be over and no more worries. I wish we were older." She turned around and hugged herself. She wanted to cry and just break down and let him know how she actually felt.

"It'll be alright. We are here tonight and nobody knows; their words don't mean a single thing. I kind of wish we were older too. It would be nice but let's just be together tonight and not worry about any of it. It's okay to cry even if I'm here. I'll make you feel a lot better." His serious face turned into a big grin. Hermione twirled around and smiled with tears behind her eyes. She ran to him and kissed him three times with a beam.

"Don't cry. I won't let you go." He whispered in her ear as they embraced each other.

"I know you won't" She whispered back. "Now how are we going to work getting you back to your dungeons situation?" They broke apart, grabbed each others hands and sat on the bed.

"How about in the morning I sneak out and get back there quick? I am really too tired to leave." He yawned a fake smug yawn and stretched out on the bed practically pushing Hermione off.

"Well I don't think that would be such a good idea someone could walk in and then who knows what would happen."

"Aw come one. Please." He sat up and whined.

It didn't take Hermione long to cave in to him.

"Fine. But that's it only tonight alright?"

"Of course." He smiled and laid back down but only on a portion of the bed hoping that she would come lay down to. She didn't. She went to the closet and walked inside. A few moments later she came out in her night clothes a pair of baggy blue sleeping pants and a matching long sleeved shirt.

"Now I was thinking i could put a Disillusionment charm on you and you could sleep on something like on extras blankets or whatever." She was folding her school robes bearing the Gryffindor crest while thinking a little too hard.

"I was thinking about just sleeping on your bed." He scooted over a little more and patted a place on the bed for her to sit.

"And where am I suppose to sleep?" She put her hands on her hips and put her weight on her right foor.

"Well, right here next to me." He patted the bed again and this time she came and sat down next to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nothing will happen only sleeping." He yawned stretched and laid down and pulled her back with him.

"I really don't think it's a goo-" She yawned to and it was a big one. Her eyes became droopier.

"Just go to sleep." But before he could even finish that she was fast asleep. He looked at her huddled in his arms sleeping peacefully. He kissed her softly on the forehead she turned even more towards him. He liked her closer to him.

He whispered out loud to himself.

"Now I really wish we were older."

* * *

**chapter was inspired by the song Wish We Were Older By Metro Station**


	8. Hallelujah and the Bench

The sun shined brightly early the next morning through the stained glass window while it was rising. Draco rubbed his eyes and opened them to look down and see Hermione still sleeping in his arms.

"Good morning" He whispered but she didn't even stir in her sleep. He wished they could have moments like this all the time. But knowing that they can't made him depressed. "Ugh! It's so early." He was still whispering then realizing that her roommates are in the room. He got up carefully making sure that he didn't disturb Hermione. It didn't do any use though she woke up with a smile.

"Good morning!" She shouted to the boy. He kneeled down and told her to lower her voice. Lavender and Pavarti turned but didn't wake up. "Sorry I forgot. What time is it?" She laid back down and put her hands on her eyes. She was exhausted.

" 'Bout five in the morning, the sun is just coming up." He turned and looked out the window. The sun was rising over the lake. The water had turned an orange and pink color, the birds were flying out of their nests to find food, the whomping willow was swaying happily in the new day light and the giant squid was splashing in the cold water. "You girls have the best view in the whole school up here." He thought he could just stand there all day watching the grounds of the school go about its daily business.

"I sometimes just here and watch the lake, animals and people. Hallelujah for these mornings or some days I would never get up. It is very calming. I'm going to miss it when we graduate." Hermione got up and stood there with him. Hermione now knew that there was so much more to Draco, he can actually see true beauty in life.

"I have to go people will be getting up soon." He kissed Hermione softly on her forehead and left.

The door closed and Hermione wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. She hated not seeing Draco. She decided to get dressed and head down to breakfast as early as possible so she wouldn't get heckled by her peers about the trio breaking up.

It was about seven forty five when Hermione went down to the Great Hall. The food was just being put out and there were about four people beside her in the great hall getting breakfast early. The other four people were first years; two in Raven claw, one in Hufflepuff, and one in Gryffindor. Hermione doubted they knew what had happened with her and Harry, and Ron.

Hermione finished eating at eight fifteen which is when most students start pouring in the great hall for their morning meal. She grabbed her books and tried to leave discreetly which worked very well. She hid behind taller students that were walking in.

* * *

Draco entered the great hall at eight thirty alone, happy, and refreshed that is until he got to his house table.

After the spat he had with Blaise he didn't know weather to sit with his friend or by himself.

He found Blaise at their house table and sat down.

Silence.

"Didn't see you last night. Or at all last night for that matter." Blaise spoke to Draco but kept his head and eyes down pushing his food around on his plate with his fork.

"Right, well, I had things to take care of." He sat there and grabbed a piece of toast and played with it before taking a bite.

"And did you take care of everything properly?" Blaise was still sitting there touching but not eating his food.

"Not the way you wanted me to but I did."

Blaise threw down his fork onto his plate, clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists.

"You are ruining everything. Everything."

"I'm sorry." Draco turned to Blaise with little to no remorse. He wasn't sorry.

Not one bit.

"To hell you're sorry!" Now Blaise was raising his voice so the people around could hear. "We argued for twenty minutes about this yesterday! You know what is on the line and now it's gone! You can't tell anyone what you are going to do and what you are going to be so good luck."

"I'll find away to get out of this you just wait!" He screamed at Blaise.

Blaise stood up and grabbed Draco by the collar. He tightened his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. He raised his fist and punched Draco square in the mouth. Blaise dropped him and he fell to the ground. He was punched so hard that his mouth was bleeding and half of his face was purple and black.

Blaise stepped back to see Draco roll on the floor with pain and then a few moments later he kicked him in the gut. Blaise looked down and shook his head. Students were standing on their seats and gathering around trying to get a glimpse of the scene. Teachers were getting out of their seats rushing to the boy rolling on the ground. Blaise left collected and calm. The teachers ran after him. Professor Snape pushed open the great big doors of the great hall but there was no sign of Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Draco was still laying on the ground at eight forty five. He wasn't rolling in pain anymore, he was just lying there looking straight at the bewitched ceiling. The professors were trying to get him to get up and let Madame Pomfrey heal him in the hospital wing but he was unresponsive. Draco wasn't brain dead just deep in thought of how he could have let this all happen.

Students were beeing shooed away and being told to get ready for morning classes they did as they were told.

Of course word had spread about Draco's beating from Blaise and by the time Nine o'clock, the time classes started, the entire school knew. Harry and Ron were glad that it happened and Hermione was worried.

The day went by as slow as it could.

Thank goodness Hermione had Arithmancy and History of Magic as her morning classes which she didn't have with Harry or Ron.

Lunch was the real obstacle she had to get over.

Hermione walked into the great hall and stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw Ginny sitting in her usual spot laughing and joking with _her_ friends! Then of course Lavender was on Ron's arm kissing his cheek constantly. Strange feeling Hermione had.

Couldn't be jealousy could it?

No she was with Draco she can't be jealous.

But to flaunt that they had moved on right in front of her was just cruel. No one else was talking to her except Pavarti, who had also lost her best friend to a boy, the only thing she would talk about was her and Viktor Krum and how all the other girls were lucky and also the way Blaise turned on Draco.

Blah Blah Blah. Well except for the last part.

That whole time Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry and they glanced back. She would do her amazingly believable fake laugh now and then to make it seem that she wasn't all cut up inside when she really was. Hermione wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Harry wouldn't let her.

When she left Harry followed.

"Hermione!" Harry ran after her.

This can't be happening.

"Hermione!" He became more persistent and finally caught up with her in the courtyard.

So many memories.

The bench.

The same bench she fell for Draco on, literally fell. The same bench she threw herself on when Ron had upset her. The same bench she had sat on for six years with her friends.

"Finally. You know Ron is really cut up inside." He sat down on the bench next to Hermione

_"Like I'm not you git!"_

"We miss you. We know you lied and we want to know the truth." He didn't even look at her. Hermione had so many thoughts she wanted to say out loud.

_"We? I don't see Ron trying to solve things! He is hiding like usual!" _

"We? I don't see Ron trying to solve things! He is hiding like usual!" She spit it out infuriated.

"He's very busy at the moment if you couldn't tell!" Still his head down but now raising his voice.

"Yes I saw!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"Well?" Harry finally picked up his head.

"Well what?" This back and forth of wells seemed to be everyone's favorite conversation these days.

"I'm waiting for an apology of course!"

"Apology! You want me to apologize to you?! Maybe when hell freezes over! If anyone deserves an apology it's me! You two attacked me right when I walked into the common room!" She walked away but Harry followed.

"You're a complete nutter! You lied and for what to hurt your friends?! We don't owe you a thing. Now that Ron has Lavender we can put that whole kiss thing behind us! Say your sorry! Why can't you just do that?" Now Harry was running after Hermione until she stopped.

"Put it behind us?! Well it has been behind me for some quite some time! And I can't say I'm sorry because I'm not and because you don't deserve it one bit!" Hermione twirled around and walked back to the bench. Harry followed.

"We didn't do anything to you when are you going to get it through your head!? You broke Ron's heart and even though Ron does have Lavender his heart is still broken. And you are so lucky we haven't told anyone about you and Malfoy! Everyone has their suspicions about you two why do think Blaise Zabini gave a good hit in the great hall at breakfast? Plus he is a death eater! Well almost. Who knows what will happen there. You could be killed!" Harry knelt down and grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"How can you say that?! I'm going to be fine! I know what I'm getting into. I'm smart. I'm smarter than you and Ron put together will ever be. I've been the brains behind your success all these years! So don't you dare try to tell me what is good for me!" She threw her shoulders back to get Harry to let go.

"What?! It's been a team thing! You know it! When Malfoy hurts you don't even think about coming to me or Ron! For once we won't be there." He slowly turned and walked off.

Hermione put her hands in her lap and softly cried not because of her friends but because she knew that deep down Harry was right or least she thought he was. She thought everything would be okay soon with the three but now her hopes had been crushed and she knew way deep down nothing will be the same ever again. Her friends had walked out of her life.

The bench.

The same bench she knew now for sure that she had lost her friends.


	9. View of the Lake

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. Please please pleasr review!(:**

* * *

How could this have happened? Where did I go wrong? Was all that was going through Hermione's head.

_"When Malfoy hurts you don't even think about coming to me or Ron! For once we won't be there."_

"Maybe I don't need them."

She thought to herself. She was lying to herself. She had been lying a lot more often these days.

_"You could be killed!"_

No. There was no way Hermione was going to let anything else fall apart.

She also knew that none of this was going to get better. The way that Harry's eyes had turned cold was etched in her mind.

He has never looked at anyone like that except for You-Know-Who.

_"I might as well be Lord Voldemort. He would hate me a whole lot less if I was."_ She wished she was anyone else but Hermione Granger.

She had once again walked to the lake which was probably her second place in the entire school next to the library. She sat on a stone cold gray bench and brought her left knee to her chin and wrapped her arms around the knee. The sky had started to cloud up and wind was starting up. She ignored it though. Hermione just looked out to the icy water.

The trees were swaying and her hair was blowing into her face. The giant squid had sunk back down into the depth of the lake, the birds flew around playfully.

She wished she were a bird.

Not a care in the world. Just flying around all day and soaking up the sun.

She wished she were a fish.

Swimming around in the refreshing water and not having to worry about what the other fish were going to think.

She wished she were a tree.

Swaying in the wind and standing tall and proud.

She wished she were apart of the Earth.

Helping the survival of life and having he people safe.

That wouldn't happen of course.

It was a lovely idea but not lovely enough for it wasn't reality.

But if she was all those things she wouldn't be with Draco. She wouldn't of have that feeling when she sees him. She would've never had the first day she fell in love with him.

_"Granger! Granger! Come on now turn around please. I just want to talk. Please." Hermione stopped didn't look back and kept walking_

_"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" A smirk was growing on her face she knew Malfoy was getting upset because his breathing was getting heavier._

_"Well the way you stopped and the smirk grew on your face because you know you are making me upset." He was right. Hermione stopped once again but turned around and he was closer than she thought. He was so close their faces were almost touching._

_"And how did, I mean do, you know that?" Her voice got breathier and lighter as she looked up at his face she had never noticed how much taller he was than her. He looked down at her and flashed her a gorgeous smile._

_"I know a lot of things. Actually I know more a lot more than I let you believe. I noticed the way you twirl your hair when you think really hard or that your nose crinkles up when you are upset. I also noticed your little crush on weasel bean." His voice flowed together and was soft and comforting._

_"What? You think I have a crush on Ron? Well that's just crazy."_

_"You know I'm right and I know he fancies you too. The way you two look at each other sometimes, oh yeah I noticed that too, it's just so obvious. I also know something you don't it's a bit surprising actually." He chuckled. Their bodies hadn't moved an inch. Hermione could hear his heart beat and feel his chest move up and down as he took nice slow breathes. She closed her eyes and opened them again and took a step back._

_"Really and what don't I know?"_

_"Well that I'm jealous just like your jealous. Except I'm jealous of Weasley." Malfoy looked down at the ground and kicked the floor. He looked like a little boy with his first crush._

_"What?! Your jealous of Ron? Why?" She took another step back and looked him up and down with a confused look on her face._

_"Of course! He can have you and I well I can't." He got closer to her as he spoke his voice sounding even more comforting that she could just go to sleep in his arms and not have to worry about anything._

_"I, I , I don't believe you. You could just be telling me this so you can humiliate me once again an-" He cut her off, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her surprisingly soft on the lips. She looked up at him and he kissed her again but not as soft. It was a little more aggressive but soothing his soft lips on hers. His arms were so warm around her. She moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek and then suddenly they both stepped back and looked at each other. Both of them turned around fast and started power walk in different directions. Both with a big smile wide across their faces and they could still feel each others lips on their own._

She, of course, isn't even sure if he loves her too. No surprise if he wasn't.

The scenery had taken her mind off of everything. She knew classes had started, but she wasn't going to go. She needed some time.

* * *

(The Hospital Wing roughly around 10a.m. that same day)

"He hasn't said a word since this morning. I'm worried." Madame Pomfrey looked down on Draco and whispered to Severus Snape. "He hasn't moved either, no response to anything. I tried sending him to his morning classes but he would not budge! Something is eating at him. And yes I already checked his internal organs." Madame Pomfrey put her left arm across her chest and her right hand to her mouth with the elbow resting on the left arm.

"And what exactly would you like me to do about it?" Snape spat out in his cool sly voice.

"For heavens sake talk to the boy! You are his head of house." She threw her hands in the air and left the student and teacher alone.

Severus Snape looked down on the boy with disappointment, turned on his heels and left.

Draco looked around now that he was alone. All he wants is to be left alone. Now he was.

Left to drown in self pity.

He got up and walked to the stained glass window. It too overlooked the black lake. It had to be his favorite place in the whole school, the lake.

He saw the trees swaying, the birds flying, the cloudy gray sky, and giant squid splashing the birds that flew over head.

He too turned on his heels and left down to the lake.

He ran down the stairs through the courtyard and down the hill to the lake. He stopped dead right at the shore. He stood there frozen watching the waves come in and out.

His death eater task day was coming closer and Draco was so conflicted.

_"I can make you stop seeing her. I hope you haven't forgotten your job of the death of Dumbledore. I just wish you wouldn't do this to yourself and the Granger girl. I have been jumping to conclusions though; you have no actual feelings for her do you?" His face turned from anger to worry. He knew that if he got involved with her nothing good would come out of it._

_Nothing._

_Draco looked down. "I do have feelings for her. It just happened. Something changed that I can't put my finger on." He felt ashamed but knew it was wrong to. How could he be feeling compassion for someone all of a sudden? Draco was always taught, since he was a little boy that life was a game and you have to beat out the people who are weak and who you know can never win the game. The worst morals a family could have but it was just the Malfoy way. It was about lies, deceit, and greed. Draco was a player and was playing the most horrible game for his life and a spot at the top. Now it wasn't just himself he is going to have to worry about now that he is infatuated with Hermione Granger._

_"Well," Snape gave a disgruntled sigh. "Draco you must know that this will make it hard and I have no trouble in telling you that.." Snape's expression changed drastically. "YOU MUST NOT DEFY YOUR FAMILY AND YOU MUSN'T STRAY FROM YOUR LIFE'S PATH!" He tried to stay collected but lost it when the first syllable came out. Snape couldn't let Draco ruin his life. What little life he had. Snape's greasy hair was shaken out of place as he had yelled._

He had gone through this in his head for a long time. It seemed so redundant though. Knowing and telling himself that him and Granger couldn't be together and things will end up badly.

Very badly.

No matter what though he had to be with her.

The waves moved gently back and forth along the shore. He could hear the bell indicating the end of the first morning class. There were students coming from every end of the school all caught up in their care free lives. Innocent first years confused and scared, comfortable second years liking the idea that were no longer the youngest in the school, excited third years about the hogsmeade trips on special weekends, bored fourth years ready to graduate, stressed out fifth years with the studying of their O., a few lucky sixth years ready for their next apparition lesson, excited but even more stressed out seventh years about their N.E.. Their problems were nothing compared to his.

Once again redundant.

The students finally went to their next class except for one.

He wanted to know who it was right away so he could determine if he should run back to the castle or to stay.

He looked down and then up. He saw a faint outline of a girl, she was looking down and out at the same lake he was.

He tiptoed to a near by tree and peeked from behind it.

She was crying.

He wanted to metaphorically speaking kick her when she's down but something stopped him.

He looked a bit closer and saw Pansy.

His pug faced, short black haired friend. But crying her face softened.

Why was she out here crying?

All these years of knowing her he has never seen her cry.

Not once.

Pansy wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffed. She had always stood up straight and proud but now she was slouching and her head was down.

He had seen Crabbe and Goyle whimper and whine but not Pansy.

He wanted to know what had happened but whatever it was he knew that she deserved whatever it was.

Horrible but true.

"Alright you can come out from hiding now." Draco was caught off guard when she spoke. He didn't know she was talking to her. "Draco."

He came out from behind the tree reluctantly.

"How did you know?" He looked at her kinda peeking around her body to see her face.

"I saw you out of the corner of my eye." She shrugged and looked at Draco with sad eyes.

"Well, I, I..." He trailed off. He felt so awkward talking to her like this.

"The rumors are true then, you are running away from your task?" She looked up and then back down. Draco didn't say a word. "I knew it." She breathed. "But I want to know why? Why are you running from your family? Why are trying to get us all killed? Why?" She moved toward Draco. "WHY IN THE DAMN WORLD DRACO, WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" She had cracked. She pushed Draco against the tree he was by and grabbed his collar and shook him as hard as she could.

He wanted to slap her for becoming a bucket of nuts but he stood completelystill. He looked down at her and grabbed her hands and made her loosen them up.

"Take your hands off of me." He spoke calmly. His eyes got wide.

"Please tell me." Her eyes once again filled with tears.

"There is nothing to tell. I'm not running! I've had a change of heart is all." Pansy turned and walked away from him.

"Yes, well your destiny has not changed!" She turned back around to face him.

"No, but I can make it change. I will make it change. No matter what." He was so still and calm. Not even a shiver.

"I won't let you!" Pansy had tears streaking down everywhere. Her eyes sat in puffy hammocks now, they were red and glistening like a beautiful diamond.

Draco walked up to close her and whispered in her ear.

"I'd like to see you try."

She backed up and looked up at Draco. Pansy shook her head slowly and walked away brushing against his shoulder.

Draco looked out at the lake and shook his head in disbelief with a sarcastic smile.

Draco started to walk by the lake and saw another figure.

A girl.

Hopefully not Pansy.

She wasn't crying. The way the lighting was all he could see was an outline of the body.

The girl was sitting on a bench with one knee up by her chest with some what tiny bushy haired but under control non-the-less.

Hermione.

He walked up slowly and quietly toward her. He just wanted to watch her for a while. Surprisingly enough she didn't hear him.

Hermione sat not aware of what was going on around her. She let her hair fly into her face then gently brushed it away. She wanted to sit and think about everything and she wanted to run away from it.

_"You broke Ron's heart and even though Ron does have Lavender his heart is still broken."_

_"When Malfoy hurts you don't even think about coming to me or Ron! For once we won't be there."_

_"Of course not! I just think that you and Malfoy aren't for each other. You two are sworn enemies!"_

_"he is a death eater!"_

_"Then why are you even speaking to me!" Tears were building up and she was trying to hold back. She didn't want to look weak._

_"Then I won't! Not now not ever again!"_

No.

She knew deep down that he was a death eater. Nothing can change that.

"Hermione." Draco finally spoke up but in a whisper.

She jumped up a little and turned around. She knew right away who it was.

"Draco." She gave a tiny smile and a sigh of relief then she turned back around.

Hermione put down her leg from her chest and set her hands in her lap delicately. Draco came around the bench, sat down and took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! I want to know! Tell me what you think about this story! Oh! Does anyone want to make a trailer for this story to get it out there?! Tell me if you do!**


	10. Confessions

**New chapter It's not the best. I might re-write it. But anyways review, tell me what you think!(:**

**P.s. This chapter takes place a long while after the whole spaz Hermione had with Harry. I just didn't write what was going on in between because it would be very redundant. so enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione had been doing a lot of crying these days but never in front of Draco. The one person who she never wanted to show weakness to. He though knew that she wanted to cry.

It had hit her so hard.

They were bickering one second and snogging the next.

He would start to say one of his arrogant cocky phrases and she would try to out do him with her intelligence.

She would tell him to stop being such a child and he would tell her to stop being so old.

He would grab her in a hug and she would kiss his mouth.

She would pour her heart out.

He would just listen to her talk. The sound of her voice made him smile.

He would call her a pain in the ass and she would call him an arrogant son of a bitch.

But they still cared and loved each other deeply.

_"Well, your favorite food is fruit cake, I have no idea why." He laughed and continued "You love tennis, whatever that is. You are a very connected with your muggle side."_

_"Yes, and you ar every connected with your magic side." She giggled "You were born June fifth 1980, you love quidditch. You are also a little on the conceided side." She teased him._

_"Really? Well at least my nose isn't books all day." He laughed and poked her on her side. She laughed and wiggled because she was very ticklish. He poked her multiple times and she just laughed and laughed._

_"Okay, okay, what is your favorite color?" Hermione asked snuggled under Draco's arm._

_"Green. What is yours?" He smiled and looked at her with those eyes that said so much._

_"Blue, like the sky. It's beautiful and home to the birds. So why green?"_

_"The slytherin and family color of course." Hermione wrinkled her nose. She was thinking hard about something. He noticed that she did that when she was concentrating and thinking. "What? Your thinking of something."_

_"Nothing." She smiled._

_"Liar I know when you are thinking of other things." _

_"Okay smart guy, how?" She sat up and crossed her arms._

_"You wrinkled your nose." Hermione looked confused and Draco smiled smugly "You do that when you concentrate or when you are thinking about other things. I guess you do that because you want to focus on your thoughts but listen at the same time."_

_"Okay smart guy you are actually smart who would've thought?" She giggled her innocent giggle and thought of how he knew her so well already. _

Strange.

It wasn't like her to get so mental about a boy so fast. Of course Draco was _in love _with a girl almost every week, but every time it started to get serious he left. He was a definite man whore.

Hermione had gone to her afternoon classes and Draco did the same after their moment by the lake.

When the break for afternoon tea had come they both met discreetly in the back of the library avoiding as many students and teachers as they could.

"What do you mean make up with Harry and Ron?!" Hermione whispered while she was walking around shelves after shelves of books.

"I mean it would make it a lot easier to you know that you were safe and with people." He pleaded.

"When are you going to get through your head? There is nothing to worry about!" She stopped and turned quickly and unexpectedly. Draco ran into her.

Draco was getting serious with this girl and this time he wasn't scared. He was scared but for a whole other reason. This was the first girl he actually cared about. He always rushed into relationships but they were more like flings. This was different. Hermione made him different.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe."

"When has Draco Malfoy ever cared about a girl?" She gave a smirk and small laugh.

"I started caring when I kissed you for the first time." He gave that beautiful smile Hermione loved to see.

Hermione knew that he was sincere. She also knew why he was saying all these things about her being safe. She didn't want to ask about it for she knew that it would just make it harder.

"That is very sweet and all but why?" Draco looked confused at the _why_ part. "I mean why are you worried about my safety?" Again she knew why but she wanted to hear it for herself from his lips.

"It's complicated and I don't want you to run from it." His face saddened.

"When have I ever ran from something? Tell me. Please." She begged.

"I wish I could. I really want to. But I know you know anyways."

"I want to hear it from you." She grabbed both of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Why? It is a lot easier to not say it."

"No, just tell me."

"Alright." He paused and took and Hermione to another section of the library where no one was. "This year the Dark Lord-" He paused again and looked over Hermione's shoulder. "The Dark Lord has chosen me for a task." Two third years from Ravenclawhadstopped where Hermione and Draco were. Draco took Hermione's hand and they went to the next isle of books and continued to whisper. "I have to assassinate a great wizard." He swallowed hard and continued. "It's the only to ensure my family's safety and guarantees my spot as a death eater replacing my father."

Hermione sat down on the floor and looked up at Draco.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who? Who do you have to kill?!"

Draco slid down the book shelf and sat down by Hermione. He put his arm around her and held her hand.

"Dumbledore." Hermione shot up as soon as he said the name.

She looked at him like he was a monster, her eyes wide and hand over her mouth. She shook her head and wanted to run.

Draco got up and tried to calm her down but she pushed him away.

"No." She continued to shake her head.

"Yes. They don't think I will succeed, but I have to. My family."

"So what about us? Everything that has happened will be gone."

"It's been great but-"

"Wait. I know what is going on. It's getting too serious so your leaving. You made up this whole story just so it would be easier for you! You know I actually took everything you said seriously. I'm so stupid." She tried to walk away but Draco followed her. She stopped so no one else will hear their arguments.

"You got it all wrong! It's true and I wasn't leaving you when I said it all. I was telling you because you wanted to know! Now your telling _me_ that I'm lying?!" He stood in front of her and tried to settle her down.

"What?!"She paused and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I just want you to be safe if anything is to happen. No matter what I'll be by your side. It's not over yet. There is a lot of fighting still to be done." He gave a reassuring smile and hug.

"I just don't know what to say anymore. I knew you had something you had to do but I never would've guessed it." She paused. "So is that what you have been doing when you run off with no explanation, preparing to kill dumbledore with your secrecy and carrying strange packages?"

"Yes."

"You can't do this."

"I have to do this." He said with his eyes glistening and his throat tightening. He looked terrified. "Please. Just put your life back together for me."

"It will never be fully together without you. No matter who I am with my life is incomplete." She walked away to find Harry and Ron. She was doing for her Draco and not for herself. She missed them though.

Draco stood there watching her walk away. He really had no idea what was going to happen. He had to do it. No matter what. He wanted his family safe and Hermione safe. Of course she will never be safe as long as she was a muggle born and friends Harry Potter. No matter she was safer with them than with him. Draco had countless emotions which was stranger because he usually was emotionless. He felt a trickle down his cheek and his eyes burned from holding it all back.

Hermione went about finishing her lessons and found Harry and Ron at dinner.

She walked up to where they were sitting and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"I need to talk to you two." Harry turned and Ron followed they both looked at each other and nodded. Harry turned back around and Ron kept looking at her and replied.

"Alright then go on." Ron said with a snarky attitude.

"I mean privately." She looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"Fine then." Harry didn't even look at her. But Hermione knew that he was giving her the most dirty look possible.

"If you all will excuse us." Ron said ,mostly saying that to Lavender who wasn't pleased that he was going somewhere with Hermione Granger, while getting up from the table.

The three walked in silence to the entrance hall. None of them didn't say anything for awhile until Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"What Malfoy already break up with you?" Harry replied his voice cold as ice. Hermione didn't know weather to yes and lie or no and have them walk away.

"I was very wrong and I need you two. And I was hoping that you need me to."

"Well, I understand that _you_ need _us, _but we.." Ron waved his finger between himself and Harry. "have been getting along great without you."

"Really? How your marks in classes then?" She wanted to smirk but tried to keep a straight face.

"Well that's not the point." Ron stumbled over his words.

"Oh really. So you have never needed me to help with your homework and of course potions? How are you understanding girls by the way? Getting along great then?"

"Alright you've got a point but, but" Harry couldn't think of anything witty to say. Hermione always beat him on that. The game of witts champion was and always will be Hermione Jean Granger.

"Exactly."

"Fine. If we must forgive we will." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Oh no don't feel obliged to forgive."

"But you are right. We do _need_ you. Are marks are so horrible. And you need us too."

"You are right I do need you." She smiled. And felt herself welcome again. She missed them dearly.

"Right then back to dinner then?" Harry said with a smile and hugged Hermione like it's been ten years since they have spoken.

They walked back to the Great Hall and caught up on what has been going in their lives. Hermione, though, didn't tell them about Draco. SHe thought it would be better to keep that part of her life seperate.

They enetered the hall and sat down at their house table. Ginny was glad that Hermione was back and Lavender was not pleased and a little jelous with the fact that the trio was reunited.

Everyone can never happy. No matter what happens someone will be unhappy.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione's middle I believe is Jean. It was Jane but change so she wouldn't have the same name as Dolores Umbridge. Also I'm trying to fit all that happened in the Half blood prince into this fanfic. It's not going so well but I try. If you have any ideas that might fit into here let me know! I could use some help! Please and Thank you(:**

**Please Review! Ple(:**


	11. Love is a Force you can't control

**Alright short chapter! I hope you like it! Please review(:**

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

The weeks had rolled by so slowly.

Hermione and Ron were helping Harry in the search for the half-blood prince and the research of horcruxes. Harry had also been helping Dumbledore find horcruxes that Lord Voldemort had made. In which time Ron had broken up with Lavender after seeing Ron with Hermione. Ron always said she was a bit too jealous. After the break Ron and Hermione were getting along a lot better. Hermione never did understand why she was so angry seeing Ron with Lavender.

Jealousy.

Maybe.

But she didn't want to be jealous. She did truely love Draco but she did have small feelings for Ron. She was always happy with Draco and laughing and having the best time, even though they did argue a few times. She loved to hear him talk and just listen to him breathe. They had many special moments. She loved meeting in secret. She loved everything about him. She was in love.

Draco had seen less of Hermione and he thought is was best. He still saw her and they still were very much in love but keeping that distance was helping with the fact that Draco and Hermione would be separated.

Draco had finally finished the rest of his plans to sneak the other Death Eaters into the castle and assassinate Dumbledore. He had found a broken vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts room of requirment and got it repaired and told the other Death Eaters to enter the other vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Burkes in June.

May is coming to an end and he will have to fulfill his duties.

Hermione doesn't know about it. Most likely she will find out by Harry.

No surprise.

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Draco in the library, their usual meeting place.

Draco always ran a tad late.

She smiled at the thought of Draco rushing to see her, of all people.

Draco finally came walking in the library and around to the restricted section. It always was a struggle to get in that particular section, but the two clever students did it with ease.

"There you are!" Hermione stood up straight from leaning against a bookshelf and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Yeah sorry it took so long. Had some things to take care of." Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips. Hermione gave the same look she always gave him when he said "I had some things to take care of." It was a look of sadness and worry. She always knew what he was doing when he said that.

"Right. Well it's alright I suppose." She said innocently.

"You suppose? What's that supposed to mean?" He tilted his head to the side and scratched his head jokingly.

"Yes. You are just going to have to make it up to me." She smiled flirtatiously.

"And how am I going to do that?" He grabbed her by the waist and just held her close and kissed along her face until he finally hit her lips. Hermione kissed him back. They pressed their lips together hard.

They both broke apart at the same time.

Hermione though did it with another look of worry.

"Harry," She paused still attached to Draco's neck. "Harry told me that he was leaving with Dumbledore for a while tomorrow night. He says that Dumbledore said that Death Eaters are most likely going to break into Hogwarts." She paused agin getting teary eyed and broke her hold on Draco and he let go of her too. "He has asked that we help stop them and guard the castle. Well he didn't actually ask we actually offered to help. I agreed." Hermione knew that Draco would try and stop her. She knew that she was going against Draco, something that she couldn't stand to do but had to.

Draco stood silent with a glint of fear in his eyes.

The silence killed Hermione slowly.

"Well, I don't want you to do this. I can't believe that you are doing this really. Who's knows what might happen."

"I do. You'll succeed and become an all powerful Death Eater and leave me behind." She let a single tear run down her face.

"Never." Draco said.

"You have no idea do you? You have no idea what it's like to see and love somebody and just know that their destiny is so much greater than yours that you will never compete. You will be left behind. Always."

"Well, whatever happens just know that you are never going to be left behind. You will always be with me. It doesn't matter how, but you will always be with me." He walked towards her and took her hand and put it to his heart removed it and kissed her gently.

He pulled her in and just held her close. The thought of her being away from him killed him inside.

"How do you know? Anything could happen. Anything." She said this still clinging to Draco for life.

"Yes but until then we must make the most of it." He gave a reassuring smile.

Hermione and Draco didn't want to part. They loved each other's company. When the time came to leave they were reluctant.

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips and pulled away but Draco pulled her back in.

Draco kissed her deeply and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Their kisses lasted two to three minutes each. Every kiss gets better and better and that makes it harder and harder to say goodbye.

"Just know that I love you. If I don't see you tomorrow I just wanted you to know that. I've never said that to a girl before. Of course I've never cared for a girl before like I care for you. No matter what happens I wanted you to know." Draco told Hermione this as he left the library first taking one last look back and flashing Hermione that wonderful smile.

"I love you too." Hermione said long after he had left. She let some more tears trickle down her cheek and kept running the image of Draco leaving over and over in her head. He knew that she loved him too.

* * *

**Okay, Last chapter before the BIG climax! It's all changing now! This chapter just showed what is about to go down hopefully you saw the foreshadowing! Well, I hope you liked this chapter Please review!(:**


	12. Time stands still

**The big one! Hope you enjoy!(:**

* * *

The next day went by so slowly.

Hermione liked that it was going by slowly that way she could hold off the pain she would feel.

Draco wanted it to go by faster that he could get it over with.

Tonight is the night that they both wanted to never come. They wanted it to stay the one day that they were happy for the whole day with no one but each other.

_"It feels like a dream" Hermione thought to herself. "Being this happy has to be against the law." She looked at Draco Malfoy and quickly refocused on her book when he looked at her. _

_"How did this happen?" Draco thought himself while looking at Hermione buried in a book. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. She is the only person I have confided in and she understood. I have never been this happy. Ever." Draco stared at her with a thirst for her voice and lips._

_Hermione and Draco had spent their entire day together in Hogsmeade. They snuck around the little village for hours. Hermione thought it was romantic and Draco found it necessary. _

_As long as they were together._

_Draco bought her pumpkin juice and a new book which made her smile. He loved it. They talked about everything, mostly. Hermione learned about Draco's family and Hermione told Draco about hers. He tried not to think about her blood and being a muggle-born. Hermione tried not think about Draco being a stuck up pure-blood but he never really showed it anymore. Hermione had gotten to Draco. _

_Hermione and Draco sat in a booth in the corner of the Hog's Head, not the most romantic spots but no one from Hogwarts ever went in their. _

_They just looked at each other. Smiling and laughing for no reason. They were happy. THey made each other happy. They made each other laugh and made each other so upset but they eventually got over it and realized how much they couldn't stand being away from each other._

Draco awoke from his day dream of the past few months. He had realized that tonight was only the beginning of what is to come.

Hermione was very antsy during her classes and just wanted anything to do to keep her mind busy. School was not helping surprisingly enough.

Harry finally left with Dumbledore around eleven that night.

Everything was really quiet. Hermione thought that maybe nothing would happen tonight.

Ron saw faintly the dark mark hovering over the Astronomy Tower. Ron ran to warn the others.

"Hermione! The dark mark is over the Astronomy Tower! What do we do?!" He panted.

"Well, obviously go over there!" She took off in a sprint with many things running through her mind.

_"I never can figure you out. I think I finally understand you and then poof you do something that makes me change my mind." Draco said walking down by the lake with Hermione holding her hand._

_"Well, you have to realize something. Girls are very complicated to boys. Do you know why?" She said swinging her hand in Draco's._

_"Yes! Finally someone who gets it! Ironically enough it's a girl, but why are girls so complicated?"_

_"Obviously because boys are toosimple. The two basic words are yes and no. Boys don't need much, whereas girls need a lot to make themselves, themselves."_

_"Simple! No. We just don't express ourselves as much as girls. Girls are very sensitive so boys need to watch what they say. Also you girls are pains in the ass sometimes, you get upset, which has about a two day pout period and then your off doing the next pain in the ass thing." He said with a smug smile._

_"Sensitive! Draco Malfoy you are just an ignorant spoiled brat, and if I'm such a pain in ass why are you standing here with me?" She stomped her foot and put her hand on her hip._

_"Because you being a pain in the ass is what makes me crazy about you."He smirked_

_"No, don't go giving me that charming, loving crap you know how crazy it makes me." Hermione said giving in to Draco's charm._

_He pulled her in and began to kiss her softly. Hermione started to get more aggressive and wanted more. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and he moved his hands up and down her back. They sat down right where they were. Hermione let go of his hair and put them to his cheeks. He held onto her and began kissing her neck and every inch of her face. She let her hands fall to her side limp and warm. She loved these moments where they could just enjoy each other._

Hermione smiled at the memory as she ran. There were never going to be moments like ever again.

Neville, Ginny, Luna, and more members of the D.A. caught up with Ron and Hermione, they were in a panic.

When the group managed to get to the astronomy tower death eaters began to arrive.

There bright flashes of green and red. Curses were being shot everywhere hitting walls and out into the dark night.

Hermione's heart was beating faster than the speed of light. She couldn't see Draco anywhere. She felt guilty because she was worried about Draco and her best friends who were more at risk of getting hit by a curse and dying.

She heard his voice from over the blasts. It was a death eater screaming at Draco.

"Now Draco! Here's your chance! Kill him! He is helpless, no one can help him now."

"Draco, you don't want to do this." Dumbledore's kind voice rang.

"I have to do this." Draco whimpered.

"No, you have a choice. I can help your family. I can offer protection for you all." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like he was not in danger.

"Draco don't listen to him! Do it!" The death eaters voice screeched.

Draco stepped down and Snape took over.

"Move! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape's voice carried and echoed. A bright jet of green light flew from Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. Dubledore's body fell over the edge of the Astronomy tower and fell to the hard unforgiving ground.

There was another green light that almost hit Hermione, but she ducked just in time. It didn't hit her but it hit someone else instead.

Time went slow for Draco Malfoy. He smiled and turned his head towards Hermione. He was thankful that she was safe and sound. He started to walk towards her when a something hard hit him perfectly in the shoulder. The blow felt like a hose of water was being sprayed at him. He jolted his back and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione saw his smile and thought everything would be fine. Out of no where she saw his body fall and his silver, gray eyes went blank. The twinkle had flown out of them and his body was motionless. The room froze and everybody stopped. The death eaters looked down and saw one of their own down. They had fled from the sight almost immediately.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared down at her love's body. She had no reaction, no movement, no breathing. The scene seemed to have stopped around her.

When she finally started to realize what had happened she ran to Draco and threw herself on his body. She got cold all over. His body was freezing. Her eyes were watering and she whispered to the vacant body.

"Wake up...Stop pretending...Don't leave me." She whispered while snuggling her face in his clothes. She didn't care who was around. She wanted it to be a dream. "Wake up dammit! You can't do this! I won't let you die!" Her voice started to grow louder. The salt water was streaming down her cheeks and onto Draco's body. No one understood what was happening to Hermione. Ron felt kind of bad about Draco but would never show any emotion over him. Hermione could feel her chest collapsing and her heart breaking. She got up a little and kissed him on his cold and colorless lips and then collapsed. Everything went black.

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes until they finally opened fully. She looked around the sun glazed room she was lying on a very uncomfortable mattress. She was in the hospital wing. The dazed girl sat up and looked around the room once more. She tried to remember what had happened but couldn't until she saw a pile of clothes on the bed next to her. They were Draco Malfoy's clothes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her bare feet on the icy cold floor. She walked over to the clothes and pulled them up to her face. She could still smell him like he was standing right next to her. She walked over to the window and saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walking to the astronomy tower; probably going to see where their only son was murdered. She left the window and just smother her face in Draco's clothes. She didn't want to put them down but had to when she heard the door handle creak. She ran back to her bed and pretended like she was just awoken.

"Good dear your finally awake." Said madame Pomfrey very muffled trying to cover up the fact that she had just got done crying. "How do you feel?" Her kindess was just too much.

"Fine. Why are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy still here?" Hermione said looking towards the window.

"They were here to see their son and t-t-to tell the s-s-school when the services for Draco Malfoy are going to be held." Madame Pomfrey tried to hold her tears back and did so unsuccessfully. Hermione couldn't look at her. "They will be held at the Malfoy Manor the day after school lets out for the summer hoilday. Five O'clock in the evening. The whole school is invited."Hermione wanted to cry but felt like she there was nothing left to cry. Her cheeks still burned form her tears earlier.

"Well, when can I leave? Summer holidays are going to be here soon I would like to finish some last minutes things to take care of." Hermione sounded cold and heartless but was really beaten and broken up inside.

"You may go whenever. I thought you would like to stay a while because I found you thrown across Draco's body but-" Madame Pomfrey brought out her hankerchief and blew her nose.

"Yes, well I need to leave." Hermione didn't let Madame Pomfrey finish and grabbed her clothes, threw them on and left in a hurry.

She ran to the lake and stopped and dropped to the ground. She let the tears fall where the will and crawled to the lake's freezing water. She stood up in the water that was thigh deep and put herself under the surface. She opened her eyes under the water. It burned. She looked around and saw nothing but clouds and darkness. She went back up when she could no longer hold her breathe. Hermione watched the castle from the water. She could feel all the feelings she had and still has for Draco rushing over her like the water over her head.

_"Hmmm…" Hermione's nose was deep in "Hogwarts: A History" once again with her fingers running through her thick brown hair. She looked up because she had heard a few giggles coming from a corner in the library. She hated it when girls giggled like that especially in the library for it was her sanctuary in the school when she was given a hard by the other students who were mostly Slytherins. The giggles continued and she thought it was girls swooning over Blaise Zabini an attractive Slytherin. She looked up and she was wrong. The silly girls were swooning over the Draco Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes at the group and looked back her book. She tried to ignore the noise but she couldn't help but look behind her and scoff each time and try to give them the hint to leave or be quiet at least. She got angrier but she wasn't angry because they were making obstructions but she was jealous. "No, calm down you are not jealous. I mean last night was just weird he didn't mean anything he did I know it.." _

_"Excuse me but do you mind keeping it down?! Some of us actually come to the library to read and study not to snog the entire day away!"_

_"Now now Granger, don't get your wand in a knot. I don't see any snogging going on. Not jealous are you?" Draco Malfoy knew it was getting to Hermione and he loved seeing her get so torn up about it and her nose wrinkle._

_"Jealous!? It's official you're a complete nutter! If you think I'm jealous then you must be dreaming!" She slammed her book closed with a loud thud and slid the chair violently back and stormed out of the library looking back once and mumbling things under her breath. Then Malfoy got up and lightly pushed the girls away and left the library after Hermione._

_"Granger! Granger! Come on now turn around please. I just want to talk. Please." Hermione stopped didn't look back and kept walking_

_"And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" A smirk was growing on her face she knew Malfoy was getting upset because his breathing was getting heavier._

_"Well the way you stopped and the smirk grew on your face because you know you are making me upset." He was right. Hermione stopped once again but turned around and he was closer than she thought. He was so close their faces were almost touching._

_"And how did, I mean do, you know that?" Her voice got breathier and lighter as she looked up at his face she had never noticed how much taller he was than her. He looked down at her and flashed her a gorgeous smile._

_"I know a lot of things. Actually I know more a lot more than I let you believe. I noticed the way you twirl your hair when you think really hard or that your nose crinkles up when you are upset. I also noticed your little crush on weasel bean." His voice flowed together and was soft and comforting._

_"What? You think I have a crush on Ron? Well that's just crazy."_

_"You know I'm right and I know he fancies you too. The way you two look at each other sometimes, oh yeah I noticed that too, it's just so obvious. I also know something you don't it's a bit surprising actually." He chuckled. Their bodies hadn't moved an inch. Hermione could hear his heart beat and feel his chest move up and down as he took nice slow breathes. She closed her eyes and opened them again and took a step back._

_"Really and what don't I know?"_

_"Well that I'm jealous just like your jealous. Except I'm jealous of Weasley." Malfoy looked down at the ground and kicked the floor. He looked like a little boy with his first crush._

_"What?! Your jealous of Ron? Why?" She took another step back and looked him up and down with a confused look on her face._

_"Of course! He can have you and I well I can't." He got closer to her as he spoke his voice sounding even more comforting that she could just go to sleep in his arms and not have to worry about anything._

_"I, I , I don't believe you. You could just be telling me this so you can humiliate me once again an-" He cut her off, grabbed her in his arms and kissed her surprisingly soft on the lips. She looked up at him and he kissed her again but not as soft. It was a little more aggressive but soothing his soft lips on hers. His arms were so warm around her. She moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek and then suddenly they both stepped back and looked at each other. Both of them turned around fast and started power walk in different directions. Both with a big smile wide across their faces and they could still feel each others lips on their own_.

Her body was shivering and purple. Her hair had frizzed a little, her eyes were bloodshot, her heart was broken.

Classes and exams were cancelled. Hermione attended Dumbledore's funeral not talking to either of her friends. She didn't want people asking about that night. She was debating in her head weather or not to go to Malfoy Manor. She wanted to go and she felt like she needed to go but the thought of going and being near his family made her skin crawl. His family never knew about them. She didn't want them to know. They might think she is the reason of their son's death. She thought she was the reason of his death too.

* * *

**Alright Hope yall liked! I'm getting to the end of the story probably like one or two more chapters. **


	13. Final Goodbyes

**Okay, The end of it! i really liked writing it. I of course don't think it was that good my punctuation adn everything needs a lot of work whoo! But whatever practice makes perfect(: Okay so I hope you enjoy this! Please review(:**

* * *

Hermione never said goodbye to Ron and Harry at the end of school.

She sat in her own compartment on the train.

She didn't go to the burrow like she always did.

She went home in silence.

When Hermione got to her home she didn't share her parent's enthusiasm for her homecoming. They didn't understand. They let her alone to deal with whatever had happened. They thought it would be something magic related and they would never understand.

Hermione prepared herself the next day for Draco's funeral. She tried at least. There was a big empty feeling inside her. She knew that all her pain will never end.

Hermione opened her closet and found at the very back a black mid-length long sleeved dress that hugged her body. Her hair was in perfect ringlets and half up.

She arrived to the manor a little early, his parents weren't even ready. Draco was outside in the front; his casket open for the world to his porcelain face. Hermione looked up to the house and ran to the white casket that was underneath a beautiful tree. It looked like he ws sleeping and that he would wake up soon but he wouldn't. The thought of him not coming back weaken Hermione some more. She closed her eyes and a tear fell on his cheek. It rolled down his face and left a spot on his black suit.

Hermione bent down to get a better look at his face and kissed his lips. They were cold and felt like a piece of glass on her warm pink lips.

Her arm was resting on the edge of the casket and she just stared at the face of Draco Malfoy. The mourning girl was in the same position for thirty minutes until she heard people coming down to the lawn. She ran to a tree that was far enough for her to not be noticed but close enoughn for her to see and hear what was happening.

"I want to th-th-thank you all for coming to our son's funeral. His deathisvery terrible and I-I-I don't know how things will ever be the same. So without further ado let father smith take over before I lose it." Narcissa Malfoy did the best she could at holding herself together.

"Today is a sad day for everyone in many different ways. Draco was very young and his life was just starting..."

Hermione stopped listening and slid down the tree and lost it. Hearing how his life was starting when it ended made her think of how her life could have been if he hadn't of died. Nothing could replace her happiness she had. Hermione composed herself once again and saw his family. Someone had looked up and saw her. She hid quickly behind the tree and hoped that whoever it was never saw her.

"What are you doing?" A shrill voice cracked. Hermione's heart beat became faster and faster. She looked and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm here for the funeral." She lowered her head.

"A mud-blood? Why would a mud-blood be at Draco's funeral." Bellatrix circled Hermione like a vulture.

"I-I-I wanted to pay my respects."

"A mud-blood paying respects to a pure-blood? A mud-blood's worst enemy. I'm not buying it." Bellatrix crossed her arms and glared at Hermione. "Why are you here? Trying to the noble thing and get us arrested?!" Her voice was raising.

"No, I wanted to say good-bye. We were in-" She stopped and just looked down at her feet.

"Were what?" Bellatrix put her hand in her pocket and grabbed her wand. She pointed it to Hermione right under her chin.

"Nothing." she gasped. She wanted to run but couldn't. Bellatrix lowered her wand and eyed Hermione.

Hermione had to do something before she let something slip out. The only thing she could was run. So she did. No one noticed her surprisingly enough. They were too caught up in the moment of the funeral.

Her shoes were kicked off and she was barefoot trying to maneuver around in her tight dress. Hermione sprinted to the street the manor was on. The cobblestone was cold and damp. There was really no where to run to but she had too do something and that was she could do. Bellatrix was shooting at her with red and green curses. The lights were going past her everywhere. They hit trees and fences. Hermione tried to get out her wand but the pace of her run wouldn't let her. The sun was setting and darkness was starting to swallow her. She reached the edge of a forest and hesitated to enter it but did.

"Crucio!" A red jet had shot from Bellatrix's wand and hit Hermione square in the back. She fell witha scream and thud to the ground on the side of a house. She grabbed her body that was shaking with pain. Her heart was beating like it was going to explode any second.

She knew that she had to get up. With everything she had she got up. There was a scent of blood. She looked down and saw a deep, giant gash on her left leg. Hermione had fallen on a fairly large rock. The sight of blood made her woozy. It didn't stop her though. Time was on her side for once. Bellatrix was farther away. The flustered girl grabbed her wand and yelled "Expelliarmus!"

A jet of of scarlet light flew from her vine wood and dragon heartstring core wand. The frightened girl didn't wait around to see if she had hit her target she kept running. Her breathingwas getting faster and harder. Her heart was working harder to get blood flowing to her veins. The running made her head pound like it was getting hit repeatedly witha hammer. Her feet were sore and bleeding from being bare and from tripping and stumbling. The cuts she had recieved were bleed and throbbing.

Bellatrix was still on the move. Why she was coming after Hermione was very clear: She was a mud-blood and Harry Potter's best friend who would be glad to get the lot of death eaters arrested or killed. Bellatrix moved closer and closer watching Hermione struggle to get away. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard that it might just jump right out her chest. Her eyes were cold as ice. Her legs growing weak. The deep pain of her inflamed cuts was becoming to unbearable to go on. She knew that she to keep going on if she wanted to see her friends and another day at Hogwarts.

It was like a slow motion part of a movie. Bellatrix's lips moved delicatly, her strong jaw moving up and down, her eyes full malice. Her voice screeched. "Crucio!" The red blast came fro the tip of the wand and twirled to the target.

Hermione screamed a milk curdling scream and bent to graound slowly. Her body jerked violently, rocking from side to side, and her arms and legs were bent in toward her body. The pain was unbearable. She wanted to die. Anything to make the pain stop.

"Givin' up?" Bellatrix circeled Hermione and smiled at Hermione. "It'll be over soon. Just answer me one question. Why were you really at Draco's funeral?" She lowered her wand and kneeled to the ground next to Hermione. Hermione was still twitching and wimpering. Hermione's eyes were blank and dress ripped. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. "No answer? Well, how rude I must say. No matter though, no one will care what your last words you mud-blood. Scum of the earth just like your muggle parents." Bellatrix clicked her tongue and stood very proud; wand raised and ready to kill.

Bellatrix saw a bright white light out from the corner of her eye. Hermione saw it too.

The light was flying towards them. Bellatrix was a little frightened because her face dropped and her eyes shone without hate.

Hermione shifted her eyes towards the source but didn't see a thing. She only saw the white light in the darkness of the night. Hermione felt safe with the light though.

As the light reached them it was like a rocket being set off. It hit Bellatrix from the side. Her scream made anyone's eardrums shatter. She was taken off to the other end of the forest. Hermione saw her being blasted and then she closed her eyes.

It was like a dream that seemed to take three nights to finish. Hermione fluttered her eyes and scrunched her nose as she awoke to partial darkness. The sun was waking up over hills of green. The sky was turning a pink and purple color.

Hermione sat up in her bed. She was dressed in her destroyed dress. Her arms and legs were sore and weak. Her cuts have disappeared like Madame Pomfrey had done a house call. Her head was pounding like a giant bass drum. Her heart was beating normally again. Last, her throat was so dry that she couldn't make a single sound.

Hermione had been far away from her home when she went to the funeral. How did she get back? She remembered the entire night with ease. The most vivid image from the night though was the white light that had saved her.

Hermione sat up and went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue and pink stripped pajama pants and a over sized, gray sweatshirt that read "London" in big bold letters. She threw off her dress, pulled on her alternate pair of clothes, and slipped on her favorite green slippers. Hermione threw her hair up into a side ponytail and sat back down on her four poster bed in her comforting, neat, warm room. As she did so something caught her eye. It was her school trunk. She hated seeing it unopened and unpacked. She felt messy with things sitting in the middle of her floor. So being the neat freak she is, she kneeled down and opened it. There were many things from the past school year that she desperately wanted to throw away so she wouldn't have to think of the year.

Hermione got to the bottom of the trunk and saw a letter. She looked at the letter with confusion. How did it get there? The letter had no return address just her name written perfectly. Hermione reached in and reluctantly grabbed it. She used her small finger to open the seal very carefully not to rip the entire envelope. Inside it read:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_If you are reading this I have probably not succeeded in my mission and horrible things have happened like my death. I know that things have not ended like we wanted them to. That's life. This year was the best of my life. Having you with me through everything has made my life worth living. I know that not having you is like not having a piece of my soul. You are my soul, my love, my best friend I have ever had. No one will replace your spot in my heart. Everything will be okay, it might take a long time but you are very strong. Hey, you gave me a good punch in third year. As time goes on memories will fade and i will hopefully be just a another chapter in your life. I don't want you to forget our love though. I know it was something real and something that will never be replaced. I wanted to change my destiny and I did. I left without the guilt of hurting anyone I didn't want to well, except you. I know you are hurting. You will be until you are ready to let go. I don't think I will ever let go, but it doesn't matter because I'll be gone. I have had so many girlfriends and flings but I have never had a real love to cherish. When I was with you I did have a real love. My very first love. Not a date, or fling but LOVE. It means something. Now, last but not least, I want you to be happy. I have a feeling that you and Weaslywill be happy together. You compliment each other very well. I know you two will be happy. Be happy with what you have right now: great friends like Potter and the Weasel. I wish I had that when I was still here but I had you and that filled the void. I wish things had turned out different. I wish you could'vebeen one with my family. My mother is probably taken this very hard. If you ever see in your life after all this war rubbish tell her that I love her and that I broke her favorite vase when I was twelveand that it wasn't the house elf. Anyways do what makes you happy and remember that I will be with you and that I will be there when you need me you just ,may not always be able to see me. I Love You._

_All My Love,_

_Draco. _

_P.S. I want you have this._

Hermione had tears flow down her face that fell to the piece of parchment and it smeared the ink. She smiled at the letter. She finished reading and looked in the envelope and pulled out an emerald ring on a chain. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and a Malfoy family hierloom. She loved it but couldn't bear to ever wear it.

Hermione wondered Draco's suggestine to be with Ron. She could see it but wondered if it would ever work out. She smiled and read the letter again and again. The letter beared all of Draco's love and it was what she wanted. To know that he loved her unconditionally right to the very end. Draco got what he wanted. He changed his destiny and wouldn't go back for anything except maybe Hermione.

* * *

**A/N So I was thinking of an epilouge...**

**Yay or nay? Well yeah I'm working on another story soo hopefully ya'll like that one too! Well thanks for reading!(:**

**Please REVIEW! and Favorite(;**


End file.
